Forever
by Brittana1986
Summary: A Brittana story full of drama and fluff. There's a little faberry but it's mostly birttana. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing from glee

Chapter One

San POV

It was our sophomore year of high school when I finally realized I was going to spend the rest of my life with her. We've known each other since the 1st grade. We were best friends instantly when we met. We had our first kiss in 8th grade at a party playing spin the bottle. It was a magical kiss. I loved it and so did she but I was fighting with myself because my parents and Abuelo always said two girls being in a relationship was wrong and disgusting. I was scared. After our kiss I ran upstairs and to the backyard of the girls house we were at. That night I also experienced my first panic attack. It was the scariest thing I'd ever experienced. Britt of course followed me to the backyard. When she found me I was on the ground rocking unable to breathe. When she saw me she was so scared. She wrapped me up in her arms and told me it was going to be okay. She told me to breathe. After calming me down from my panic attack she held me for a couple more minutes and then she kissed the top of my head and said "Let's go back inside someone's gonna come out soon." We then went inside hand in hand until we got to the basement stairs. She stayed by my side for the whole rest of the night. We fell asleep in eachothers arms none of the other girls really thought anything of it because they all knew we were best friends they just thought that's what best friends do.

The next morning when we woke up I was still a little shaken up, she just always made sure I felt safe. Her mom was supposed to take me home from the sleepover but Britt didn't want to leave my side knowing I still wasn't completely okay, so she told her mom to bring me home with them. My parents wouldn't even notice if I didn't come home because they were always too busy on business trips so they wouldn't be home for the next few days anyways. They were never really home I was always alone when I wasn't with Britt. She always tried to make sure I wasn't alone because my parents were always away or working but, that was almost impossible unless I were to live with her. Anyways…

So her mom drove us both to her house. I stayed the night over there. We spent the whole day cuddling and watching movies in her room. I wanted to cry but I had to stay strong. I knew Britt would tell me it was okay to cry and just let it out but she had already dealt with me last night and I didn't want to put more of my shit on her. I knew she would get upset if she knew I was upset and didn't talk to her about it but I just didn't want to be a burden and make her sit through my crying and hyperventilating. So I just held it in. Eventually I couldn't hold it in anymore and when I thought she was asleep I went into the bathroom to let it out but after about two minutes she came rushing in and held me once again. She never questioned why I was upset she just knew I was upset and she didn't like me upset. I'm not even sure she really cared why I was upset she just knew I was upset and she didn't want me to be alone. The whole time she was holding me I just kept blubbering about how my parents hate me and they won't ever forgive me. She just told me they love me and everything would be okay. My crying was usually caused by my parents. They weren't the best parents, yes they bought me what ever I wanted but that's not what I needed. I needed someone to care about me and ask me how I was feeling. Actually be there for me. Not buy me whatever I wanted. Their gifts were sympathy gifts for not being there for anything. Britt was always there for me. She always made sure I was okay. After calming me down she took me back to her bedroom and on the bed to go back to sleep. I was going to sleep on the floor but she made me get in bed with her to cuddle. She had me lay on her chest. I felt so loved in that moment. I felt safe. As I was laying on her chest she wrapped her arms around me protectively and rubbed her hand up and down my back until I fell asleep. She's always been the best at calming me down and making me feel the most loved.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing from glee unfortunately

Chapter Two

The next morning I woke up with her still holding me tight. I wasn't sure if she was still sleeping so I just stayed still and soaked up every moment of just being with her. She must have felt me stir because she woke up, kissed my forehead and whispered "Good morning" with the biggest smile on her face. She then took me downstairs for breakfast. She made me the most love filled pancakes. I still wasn't really okay so we decided to talk to her mom about it. When we went to her mom and started talking Britt saw me tense so she intertwined our fingers I immediately relaxed. We told her mom that last night at the sleepover she and I kissed due to spin the bottle and that we both liked it. Her mom asked us both if we thought we had feelings for one another. Which we both did. She told us that it was okay for two girls to like one another. She reassured us it wasn't wrong or disgusting. That it's completely okay. So after basically coming out to her mom we started our relationship. I still wasn't really ready to let all of our friends and other family know so we dated in secret for a while. I was also pretty scared that our relationship wouldn't last considering it was 8th grade and most middle school relationships don't last. Freshman year I started to feel like shit because I knew she wanted to be able to hold my hand and kiss me in public but I just wasn't ready. I wanted to give her everything I could, I just wasn't ready. She always reassured me that it was fine and when I was ready, I was ready and that she wouldn't rush me into anything I didn't feel comfortable with. She never pressured me into anything but I still felt like shit. So that year I decided to come out to my parents and abuela. I was so scared to come out to them considering how they talk about lesbians and gays. Britt walked me home gave me a kiss before I went in and told me she was proud of me. She told me to call her when it was done weather it was good or bad. She told me that this wouldn't change how she felt about me no matter how well or how bad it went. So with my newfound confidence from my beautiful blonde I went in and Britt walked the rest of the way home. When I got inside my parents were actually home for a change. They asked me how my day was and I said "It was good, but I need to talk to you guys."

"What do you need to talk to us about mija"

"It's personal. I need you to let me finish what I need to say before you say anything. Can you promise me that?"

"Of course mija, we will listen." my parents said in a nervous tone

"Ok. I love Brittany. Like in a romantic way."

The only thing my mother said to that was get out. She told me I had 30 minutes to find somewhere to go and pack up my things. My father just stood there mute. All I did was cry. I couldn't believe my parents had just kicked me out over loving Britt. The most wonderful girl in the universe. I mean I told them that I love her but I hadn't actually told her yet. After being told to get out I ran to my bedroom and called Britt. I was sobbing she answered the phone and before I even said anything she said I'm coming. Britt got to my house in a matter of like five minutes. She didn't even knock she just came in went past my parents who were screaming at her to get out and up to my bedroom. She burst in the door and immediately wrapped her arms around me. I was still sobbing she just kept cooing in my ear that it was going to be okay and that she loved me. When I finally stopped crying she packed up all my things and she took my hand and took me home with her. When we got inside she took me to her bedroom and we laid on her bed until I fell asleep from her continuously running her fingers through my hair.

Britt POV

When I thought she was asleep I went to find my mom. I was so angry with her parents. I couldn't believe how they could just kick her out on the streets with nowhere to go! Unless they assumed she'd stay with me. I don't know. either way I was angry. While they were screaming at me to get out of their house I wanted to tell them that they have no right to kick her out considering they haven't been around her whole life. I just wanted to scream at them. Tell them they were wrong not her. I was proud of her don't get me wrong I just don't think the way her parents reacted was right. She will never want to kiss me in public now. That hurts. Maybe once this all dies down she'll be okay with it. I think we're going to join Glee club at school tomorrow. My brother told me everyone is really accepting there and that's what she needs now. I mean we're on the Cheerios but that's just a distraction and no one is all that accepting. I mean coach sue screams at us all the time how we aren't good enough. That's not going to go well tomorrow for San. I'm sure she'll break down when Sue screams at her. I hate when she's upset. Not because she's whiney or whatever just because I don't like when she's upset. I hate seeing her hurt.

" Mom…"

"Brittany what's wrong?"

"Santana's parents kicked her out" I said sobbing

She gave me a few minutes to calm myself down before asking " Why did they kick her out?"

"She told them she's gay and they kicked her out. Can she please live here with us? She can stay in my room with me."

"Of course she can stay here. Why don't you go check on her right now."

"Okay" I said making my way back upstairs to check on my sleeping beauty. When I got back up to my room I crawled up behind her and kissed her shoulder then wrapped my arms protectively around her middle. I needed to be close to her. I accidentally woke her up by doing so oh well.

"How you feeling baby." I said while kissing her cheek

"My head hurts."

"Awe I'm sorry babe. Want me to kiss it better?"

"Yes please." Santana said weakly

" My mom said you can live here with us." I said squeezing her tight

" I love you." was all she said

My breath hitched. " I love you too baby so much. I know you won't like this idea very much but tomorrow we're joining the glee club. Sam said it's really fun and accepting."

"Okay. I've been thinking about it anyways. I mean I don't really like Finn but if you're there then so am I." Santana said with a content face before falling asleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I own nothing from glee.

Chapter 3

San POV

After that day Britt and I were inseparable, we did everything together. When Sue separated us for a glee competition between her and because according to sue there were many 'minority' students. I clung to her with everything I had. Sue and everyone else was screaming at us to let go of each other but all she did was hold onto me tighter and whisper in my ear that it was going to be okay and that she'd see me when we got out. I then reluctantly let go. The only one who didn't get mad at us was Quinn. She's the only one in the whole school other than Britt and Figgins who knows I got kicked out and that I'm very reluctant to leave Britt because every time I do I get hurt. So I went with Sue and Britt stayed with Mr. Schue. I was not happy by any means to leave Britt but I went anyways with Mercedes by my side. Even though she didn't know anything about my situation she could still see the hurt on my face. The rehearsal went okay. I didn't get hurt and as she said Britt was waiting for me when I came out. As soon as she saw me she wrapped me up in her arms and said " See I told you it was going to be okay now let's go home." So we went home and cuddled until dinner. After that freshman year wasn't all that eventful. Other than the fact that Britt got pregnant walking home from my house. She was getting my mail from my brother.

San POV

Junior year was going really good. I had Britt the most beautiful and supportive girlfriend ever but then Finn fucking Hudson had to ruin it. I was still not out to our friends or family. Coming out to my parents was a terrifying and horrible experience for me. So I decided I wasn't doing it again until Finn decided to take it upon himself to make that happen. After insulting Finn for making fun of Brittany he decided it would be a great idea to scream out to me in the hallway

"Hey Santana! Why don't you just come out of the closet already? Oh wait I know. Because you're in love with Brittany and you're afraid she might not love you back." he then walked away.

After he said that I just kept thinking "You idiot you don't know anything about me. Britt does love me!"

The next day while I was walking out to the bus with Britt I got called into Sue's office. Britt promised me she'd wait for me by my locker and we'd walk home together. So I went to Sue's office. When I got in there Kurt's dad, Mr. Schue and Sue were in there. Sue told me to take a seat then showed me the latest campaign commercial. The commercial proceeded to out me to the entire world. I just ran out of the room crying. I ran right to Britt.

Britt POV

I saw her running towards me it looked like she was crying.

"Baby what's wrong?" I said while wrapping my arms around my crying girlfriend.

She just kept crying saying things I couldn't understand. I just kept running my hands up and down her back until she calmed down a little for me to understand.

"San what happened in Sue's office?"

Still sniffling she said " H-H-He outed me to the wh-h-hole world"

"Baby what do you mean he outed you to the whole world?"

"F-F-Finn. The other day in the hallway he asked me why I wasn't out of the closet. I guess someone heard and now there's a commercial." She said while starting to sob again.

"Oh honey. It's going to be okay." I said while holding her tighter

San POV

After she told me it was going to be okay I snapped. I was terrified.

"NO IT'S NOT! Do you remember what happened last time?" I said as my chest started to tighten up and I was unable to breathe. Britt felt me going into a panic attack and jumped into get Santana to breathe mode

"Baby. Breathe. In… And out. In… And out." She said while rubbing my back.

Eventually I was able to breathe again and we went home.

The next day in Glee club I smacked Finn across the face and said how could you do this to me! Before running out.

Britt POV

"Brittany what the hell is going on here?! Why did Santana just slap Finn across the face and what is she talking about he did something to her?" Mercedes said

"Q can you go find Santana please?" I said calmly even though I wasn't feeling calm.

"Yeah, I'll go find her." Quinn said

"Just tell her I'm dealing with this and I'll be there soon." I said as Quinn walked out.

I was not calm anymore. I was going to get Finn for this it didn't matter who he was. He upset my girlfriend he was not going to get away with it.

"YOU!" I said pointing at him.

"What did I do?!" He said looking terrified.

"What didn't you do Finn?! You asked her in the middle of the hallway why she's not out of the closet yet! Are you kidding me!? You had no right to do that! The whole world is now going to know the one secret she never wanted anyone else to know!" I said losing my patience

"What do you mean the whole world is going to know?" Finn said looking confused.

"Someone who goes here heard you and told that businessman running for office and now there's a commercial going on today about her! Did any of you ever realize that we never have a meeting at her house?" I said

"We don't ever have any meetings at her house. She always told us it was because she didn't want us stinking up her house." Mercedes said questioningly

"The truth is she would love to have meetings at her house but she doesn't even get to go to her house! For the last year and a half she's been living with me. She came out to her parents last year and they kicked her out! They told her she had 30 minutes to pack up her stuff and leave. They set a timer and everything. She's bitchy to all of you because that's her defense mechanism she thinks if she hurts you first you won't hurt her. So before you go outing people which isn't your right anyways find all the information out first! Now if you'll all excuse me I need to go find my girlfriend!" I said storming out

I called Quinn because I just wanted to find my girlfriend as quick as possible.

"Hello" Quinn said through the phone

"Q, did you find Santana?" I said frantically

"Yes we're under the bleachers by the football field."

I don't think I'd ever run so fast in my life.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I own nothing from glee

Chapter 4

San POV

After slapping Finn I ran to the only place I felt safe in the school. The bleachers. A few minutes of me sitting under the bleachers by myself Quinn found me.

"Santana!" Quinn called out

She gave me a big hug and I just broke down.

"Where's Britt." I said between sobs

"She said she'll be here in a few minutes, She said she had to deal with those idiots first." Quinn said

I just clung to her shirt until Britt came.

"Santana!" Britt called out

I instantly ran to her and she wrapped her arms around me as soon as we connected.

"Baby, I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner. I had to deal with those idiots. I love you so much." Britt said while rubbing my back

I just buried my head further into her neck. I needed to be close to her. She was my home. I reluctantly pulled away so I could kiss her. The kiss was full of love, promise and emotion.

Britt POV

I saw her instantly when I got there. I called out her name and ran to her. I Immediately wrapped my arms around her and told her I loved her. While hugging her I locked eyes with Quinn.

"Thank you for staying with her." I mouthed to Quinn

"No problem I'm gonna go kill Finn." She mouthed back

I just nodded and smirked before tending to my shaking girlfriend in my arms.

"Baby, Let's go home. Or do you want to go back in?" I said gently

"I think I want to go back in." She said quietly

"Alright let's go back in then. I'm so proud of you." I said while giving her a kiss.

We headed back into the school. Before we went into the choir room I stopped her, looked her in those chocolate eyes and said "Are you sure you want to do this? We can go home."

She gave me a kiss and said "I'm sure. I can do anything with you by my side."

So we went in. I was surprised when she intertwined our fingers before going in. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us when we came in which did not help the situation. At all. I was surprised when Santana stopped in her tracks looked at me, then at Finn and said "She does love me you jackass. Couldn't tell you that the other day. None of you know this but Britt and I have been together since the eighth grade."

I just looked at her so proudly while everyone else looked at her dumb founded.

"I'm so sorry Santana" Finn said genuinely looking sorry

"Save it Lumps. As you all may know by now this moron has outed myself. You also may know from Brittany that I've been living with her for a while now. I'd appreciate if you all for one do not go to my house to yell at my parents and two please don't tell anyone I'm living with Britt." Santana said before kissing the back of my hand.

I just hugged her from behind and buried my head into the crook of her neck while also kissing her neck.

"I love you so much. Let's go home." I whispered in her ear.

So we went home and cuddled until dinner. Me always being the big spoon.

"Hey baby?"

"Hmm" she hummed

"Did you know that I love you?" I said while rubbing her arm

"I love you too." she said turning around to kiss me.

For the rest of our junior year we were an open couple people bothered us sometimes but San shot them down. Eventually she learned to go off on her own without me. We were still inseparable. One day San decided to get a job. I had to stay after school so after our last class of the day I took her to the bus she would need to ride home to change for work.

Hugging her tightly outside the bus I said "But Sanny I don't want you to goooooo."

"Britt you know I have to work today, I promise I'll call you before I leave and talk to you the whole way to work. I… kiss… love… kiss… you. I'll see you later when you pick me up." She said trying to pull away.

"NO! You have to stay with me! Just skip work today! I love you too much to let you go." I said with my death grip on her shirt.

"Oh babe, I'm coming back to you. I'm not breaking up with you. I just have to go to work for a little bit to make money so I can take you on dates." She said gently rubbing my back

"But I want to stay with you." I said sniffling

"Babe you know that you have to stay after for English today. Can't have you failing now can we? If it makes you feel better I'll get Q to go with you so you don't have to go alone. You know I'd go with you but I have to work." She said comfortingly.

Still sniffling "Please stay with me. The English teacher scares me and I need my Sanny to protect me."

"Britt look at me." Santana said while pushing my chin up to look at her

"I promise you I will be okay and you will be okay. I know you're just nervous to leave me after me almost being hit by a car the other day. I love you way too much to leave this world." she said reassuringly.

"Look there's Q. Hey Q!" Santana screamed

"Yes Lezpez. Wait why does Brittany look like you're her lifeline and if she let's go she'll die?" Quinn said

"She's having a rough week and I need to get on the bus so I can get home and get to work but, Britt here needs to go to English so she can pass the quarter. Will you please take her and stay with her until she's ready to leave. The English teacher freaks her out. If I do say so myself he is quite creepy. Also please make sure she makes it home okay please Q." Santana begged.

"Okay, okay calm down Santana. I'll take Britt to English then home when she's done." Quinn said reassuringly

"Thanks Q. Britt I have to get on the bus now Q's going to take you to English then home okay?" She said hugging me tight.

"Okay." I whimpered

Santana then kissed me and let go reluctantly before getting on the bus to go home. I went with Quinn and she took me to English. It was 3:00 now and I was starting to get worried because Santana was supposed to work at 3. She promised she'd call me on her way to work.

"Quinn. I'm getting worried. She promised she'd call. Don't tell me she forgot because she never breaks a promise."

"I'm not sure B. Maybe she got driven and she thought it was rude to talk on the phone in the car with someone?" Quinn said with a worried expression on her face. I knew she was getting worried too.

"No. She would have texted me. Quinn I have a feeling something bad happened." I said now starting to cry.

"Okay. I'll drive you home. Don't worry I bet it's nothing too bad. Maybe her phone died." Quinn said pulling me into a hug.

San POV

When I got on the bus a lot of people were staring because I had just shared a moment with my girlfriend. Some were scowling and others were smiling. It was about a 50/50 thing when Britt and I came out to the school, some were okay with us and others were not as accepting but we didn't care because we love each other. People still don't know that I live with Britt. I never get off at her house, I always get off at the corner and walk the rest of the way. While I was walking home I got ambushed by a bunch of people. They beat me then threw slushies at me. They just kept kicking me until one of them said "Alright enough! Look how much she's bleeding we weren't supposed to kill her just beat her up!" They then all ran away. I was now able to feel a warm liquid on my face. Everything hurt.

"OH MY GOD SANTANA! Stay with me! Come on San." I heard a voice I recognized the voice. I didn't know who the voice belonged to though.

"Britt" I croaked out

"Hello. My sister is bleeding a lot. *pause* we're on the corner of…" Was all I heard before everything went black. The ambulance came shortly after I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I own nothing from glee

Chapter 5

Britt POV

I cried the whole way home. Quinn didn't try to stop me from crying. She was on the verge of crying herself. She knew I was inconsolable. When Quinn pulled up to my house I jumped out of the car before she even stopped the car. I ran as fast as I could upstairs to our room. When I got there her work clothes were still there. I was crying even harder now. I ran to Sam's room where he was sitting on his bed talking to someone on the phone.

I barged in "SAM! DID SANTANA COME HOME TODAY?!" I was still bawling my eyes out

"Woah. Britt what's going on?" Sam said trying to calm me down

"Santanahadworktodayandshewascominghometochangeshepromisedshe'dcallbutshedidn'tandherworkclothesarestillhere." I said in all one breath still sobbing

"Britt that was too fast I don't know what you said." Sam said super confused with me still sobbing

"Santana got on the bus after school to come home and change before work, but before she got on she promised Britt she'd call her on her walk to work and she didn't call now Britt is all worried." Quinn said from behind me.

"Well why don't we go to her work and see if she showed up." Sam said rationally.

"Alright come on Britt, I'll drive you and Sam." Quinn said

_At the restaurant Santana works at _

When Quinn stopped the car I jumped out without them. I ran up to the door where I was met with one of her coworkers. I had stopped crying now.

"Hey Britt." Darcy said

"Is Santana here?" I said frantically

"No. She was supposed to come in at 3. She never showed." Darcy said

My heart dropped. "Do you know if she called in?"

"Um the boss didn't say she did so I'm gonna assume she didn't" Darcy said really confused now

My face dropped "Okay." I said and walked away. Quinn walked up to her after me.

"If she comes here tell her to call Brittany right away because she's really worried about her. Also tell her I'm gonna kick her ass." Quinn said in her HBIC tone

I got into the car after. I didn't know where Santana was. I was really worried. We went home and at 7:00 at night I heard the front door open. Quinn was still with me. She was concerned about me. When I heard the door open I shot up from the couch. I bolted to the door.

"SAN?!" I ran then stopped in my tracks. It was not Santana.

"No. Just Mom. Why do you look like someone died." My Mom said getting concerned

"I had to stay after school today for english but San had to work and got on the bus to come home and change but she promised she'd call and she didn't but she wasn't at work and she never came home today. We can't find her." I said starting to cry

"Well did you try calling her?" My mom said

"Yes. Sam and I called her a bunch of times. She never picked up." Quinn said

Then my moms phone started ringing. Every head turned to my mom. We were all staring at her. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and looked at me.

"It's Santana's mom. I don't know why she would be calling." My mom said

"Hello?"

"**Hello. Is this Whitney Pierce speaking?"**

"This is she."

"**This is Maribel Lopez speaking. I understand from my daughter Samorn that you have been housing Santana?" **

"Yes I have been taking care of her since you and your husband kicked her out."

"**We are not talking about that. Considering my older daughter has told me none of the Pierce's have been to the hospital to see Santana I'm going to assume none of you know what happened today?" **

"What do you mean none of us have been at the hospital? What happened to Santana you sick bastard!

"**Well she got ambushed today on the way home and my daughter found her on the street bleeding out. She's currently in surgery with her son of a bitch father." **

"Okay thanks for letting me know Maribel."

When my mother turned to me with a very pale face I knew it wasn't good.

My mother looked at my brother and said "Sam I'm going to need you to hold Brittany in place." She then looked at Quinn and told her to go start the car.

"Mom. What's going on? Why does Sam have me in a hold." I was starting to panic now.

"Brittany I need you to promise me you won't do anything bad once I tell Sam to let you go." My mother said cautiously

"I promise I won't do anything bad." I said getting increasingly upset

"Brittany. While Santana was walking home today some people ambushed her. She's in the hospital. Her sister found her bleeding out. She's currently in surgery with ." My mom told me very slowly

"NO! NO! I told her not to go! I asked her to stay with me and to skip work today. I'm going to get whoever did this!" I screamed

"Britt, Santana wouldn't want you to do this. How about we go to the hospital" My mom said

"Fine lets go. They can wait. I would like to make sure they didn't kill the love of my life. Sam let me the fuck go." I said growing even more angry. I stormed out to the car I was so angry until about halfway there. I broke down in the car. Quinn was driving and my mom was in the back with me because she knew I'd break.

"Oh honey. It'll be okay." My mom said hugging me tight

" Y-Y-You don't know that. She could d-d-d-die. I can't l-l-lose her. She's the only one who understands m-m-me." I sobbed out

"All we can do is hope she'll be okay sweetie." my mom said still holding onto me.

A few moments later…

"Okay Britt, we're here." Quinn said getting out and going to my door.

"Okay." I said

"Are you ready B?" Quinn said holding her hand out for me to take.

"I'm scared." I whimpered. I was terrified they were going to tell me she was dead. I went in anyways with Quinn holding my hand. We walked through the doors up to the front desk.

"Excuse me. We're looking for Santana Lopez?" Quinn asked the woman at the desk because I couldn't speak.

"She's still in surgery. You can wait in the waiting room right over there though." The woman said.

"Thank you" I whispered out. When I looked over to the waiting room I saw her sister Samorn. I lost it. I was so angry that she wouldn't call me to let me know what happened. I didn't even know San was talking to her still. I stormed over to her spite my family telling me no. I couldn't hold it in I started screaming at her. "Why didn't you call me and tell me what happened?! Do you know how worried I have been?! According to your mother you knew she was living with us! You didn't think it was important to tell us?! She's the love of my life! She's the most important person in the world to me and you didn't tell me she was in here!"

"Well if you would've been with her this wouldn't have happened!" Samorn screamed back at me.

"Don't you dare blame this on me! I asked her to stay with me. She insisted that she needed to go to work and that I needed to stay after school today." I said starting to calm down

Samorn started screaming at me again but I wasn't listening to what she said, then a nurse came in.

"Who is here for Santana Lopez?" The nurse asked

"I am." I said before anyone else could say anything.

"Come with me." the nurse said leading me down the hallway. Samorn started following me but Quinn stopped her.

"Don't even think about it. Let her go. You don't know how worried she's been all day. She needs this." Quinn said grabbing Samorn's arm. I got lead to a room all the way at the end of the hallway. It was a private room. The nurse stopped me before I went in. "She looks worse than she is."

"Okay." I said before opening the door. When I walked in I burst into tears. I couldn't believe someone would do this to my Santana. I ran to her side and held her hand while I cried. With tears still streaming down my face I kissed the hand I was holding. I then kissed her on the head I went outside the room. As soon as the door closed I slid down the wall and just cried. It must have been pretty loud because Quinn came rushing down the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I own nothing from glee

Chapter 6

Quinn POV

As soon as Brittany went down the hall I couldn't hold it in anymore. I got right in Samorn's face and started screaming at her while sobbing. "How could you not call any of us?! How?! You know Santana is dating Brittany as well as living with her! You have her number. Why didn't you call?!" I was about to beat the shit out of her until I felt two arms pull me back. It was Rachel. Sam must have called her when we got here.

"Quinn this isn't going to change what happened." She said turning me around and locking eyes with me.

"This is so wrong! This shouldn't have happened!" I screamed while sobbing into her shoulder

"Shh shh. I know sweetie. I know. It's going to be okay." Rachel cooed. I stayed in her arms crying until we all heard loud sobbing coming from down the hall. Figuring it was probably Brittany I told everyone I was going to go before anyone moved. Rachel was reluctant to let me go but she did. Before I went she grabbed my arm, turned me around and said "Are you sure you're okay to go?" I just nodded and pulled her into a kiss then ran off down the hall. I was right it was Brittany. I ran to her and pulled her into a hug while she just cried. I have never seen Brittany look so broken before. She's always so bubbly and goofy.

Britt POV

Quinn rushed to my side and just held me while I cried outside Santana's hospital room. She had bruises and cuts all over her. I don't even know if she was sleeping or if she was in a coma. No doctor has come to tell us her condition.

"She looks so bad Q" I said sobbing into her shoulder

"It's okay Britt. She'll be okay. She's alive right?" Quinn cooed

"Yes" I sniffled out

"Then you should go back in there and wait for a doctor to come in and tell us what's going on with her." Quinn cooed

"Okay." I sniffled. I was pretty much calmed down now. I went back in the room and pulled up a chair next to Santana's bed. Sat next to her bed holding her hand like it was my lifeline, waiting for a doctor to come in and tell me what was going on with her. I mean I guess she is my lifeline. If I lost her I wouldn't be able to function. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize that Mr. Lopez had come in.

"Brittany? Hello?" he said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yes? Sorry I was lost in my thoughts." I said making eye contact with him.

"So Santana was beat up pretty badly when she came in here. As you may know I had to do surgery on her. She had some internal bleeding. She also had quite a few nasty gashes all over. I patched her all up and she should recover nicely. She will probably wake up in the next few hours but she's going to be in a lot of pain." said turning around to leave.

"Wait!" I said loudly

"Wha-" He tried to get out before I took him into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you." I said

"I do still love her Brittany. She is my daughter. I love you too. I took a while to get used to the fact that my daughter is in love with you, but I'm okay with it. My greatest regret is agreeing with her mother and kicking her out. I regretted it a couple months after we did it. I tried so hard to get my wife to budge and let her come back home but she wouldn't. So I left her. I want to be in my daughter's life. I want to walk her down the aisle when she gets married and meet my grandchildren when the time comes because I know she'll be a great mom someday." Mr. Lopez said with a few tears rolling down his face.

"I think she would like that." I told him

"Honestly we should've known she was gay. She always had that look when she was around you. The look I know all too well. It's the same look I had with her mother when we were younger. Well I'm going to leave you to it. When she wakes up come get a nurse we have to do a couple tests on her." He said walking out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I own nothing from glee

Chapter 7

San POV

When I woke up I didn't know where I was or what time it was. I opened my eyes and it was so bright and white but I felt a soft hand holding mine. When I was finally able to open my eyes I could see who was holding my hand. She looked so cute. She fell asleep sitting up with a death grip on my hand. When I looked around the room there were a couple machines. I figured I was in a hospital. I wasn't sure how I got there though. The last thing I remember was getting beaten up then someone saying my name. I didn't stay awake for long before sleep overtook me again. When I woke up again Brittany was still holding my hand but she was crying. My eyes automatically shot open.

"Britt" I croaked out.

"Santana!" She cried out while holding a cup of water with a straw in it for me to drink. I took some.

"Baby, don't cry. I'm okay." I said to her

"I thought I lost you Santana." She sniffled out

"I'm okay." I said

"How do you feel?" she asked me

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck. Everything hurts." I told her honestly

"See you're not okay!" She said loudly

"Baby, I'm fine. Come here." I said holding my arms out to her.

"I don't want to hurt you." She said sniffling

"It's okay. Come here." I said scooting over on the the bed so she could lay with me. She was reluctant to lay with me but she did. I always feel safest when I'm with her.

Britt POV

When Mr. Lopez left I went back and sat next to Santana again. I held her hand and eventually sleep overtook me. When I woke up again I thought it was just a dream but then I looked around and remembered all the events from yesterday and I began to sob. While I was sobbing I hadn't noticed she woke up until she said my name. She startled me. We argued for a few minutes about if she was okay or not before I reluctantly went and laid with her. I put my arm around her waist protectively and snuggled close to her. We stayed like that for a little bit in silence before I broke the silence.

"Santana." I whispered

"Mhm" she hummed

"I love you." I said leaning over to bring her into a soft kiss.

"I love you too." She said into the kiss. Before we went back to laying comfortably with each other. I texted Sam and Quinn and told them to go tell a nurse she was awake. A few moments later her father came into the room.

"Ehem" We both heard and looked up. When Santana looked up I felt her tense then she sat up.

"It's okay. He's okay. Just hear him out." I said soothingly running my fingers up and down her back.

"Papi." Santana breathed out. I found her hand and intertwined our fingers. She then relaxed.

"I did surgery on you yesterday. You had some internal bleeding and a lot of nasty gashes. You should recover nicely." He said with a small smile.

"Why" She said coldly

"Why what?" he asked

"Why did you do surgery on me for me to live. I thought you'd want me to die considering you kicked me out and disowned me." Santana said tensing up again. I kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand so she would relax again.

"Santana. You are still my daughter and I love you. It took me a little while to understand and accept the fact that you are gay and you love Brittany. I regretted agreeing with your mother and kicking you out. After I got my head out of my ass and realize you are my daughter and I love you know matter what, I tried to get your mother to budge and let you come back home. She wouldn't budge though so I left her. I want to be in your life Santana. I want to be able to walk you down the aisle and meet your kids when the time comes." He said. Santana had tears running down her face.

"Papi. I forgive you." She sniffled out. When he left the room Santana held me tight and just cried until we heard the door open. It was Samorn. I automatically started getting angry. Santana must have sensed that because she held me tighter.

"Sammi" my girlfriend croaked out.

"Hi." Samorn said glaring at me

"What are you doing home?" Santana asked

"I was coming home to see Mami and Papi." She said

"Okay. but what are you doing here?" Santana asked.

" I was driving to the house when I saw a bunch of kids surrounded and it looked like they were fighting so I went to check it out. Before I got there they all scattered and then I noticed it was you. They weren't fighting they were beating you up. You looked terrible. You were bleeding everywhere. While I was on the phone with the paramedics you passed out. I immediately called Papi and here we are." Samorn said like it was the most simple thing in the world.

"So it was you I heard before I passed out." Santana said

"Yeah she called everyone but me." I said under my breath. I didn't think Santana heard me but she did.

"Wait! What?! Brittany did you just say she called everyone but you?!" Santana said getting angry

"Yes" I said quietly

"Samorn! You didn't call my girlfriend to tell her I was in here?! What the hell!" Santana screamed looking at her sister

"I guess it just slipped my mind." Samorn said with a smirk

"Don't give me that bullshit. You were testing her! That is so not okay Samorn. She is my girlfriend and not only do I love her but I live with her as well. She should have been one of the first to know. Also not that you know this but she was probably freaking out because I promised i'd call her yesterday on my way to work and I never break a promise to her. Now apologize to Brittany. Now." Santana said sternly

"I'm sorry Brittany. I didn't know you cared about Santana that much. She's right I was testing you. I wanted to see if you really cared about my sister." Samorn said apologetically.

"Oh you mean like you did when they kicked her out?" I said coldly.

"Don't go there Brittany." Samorn said

"No. Britt has a point. She was there when I got kicked out. She made me feel safe and loved when I felt alone and hated. If you would have just talked to her you would have known she loves me with everything she has. Also it's not your job to test her." Santana said.

Samorn just stood there not knowing what to say until she whispered "I'm sorry Santana." She then looked at me and said "I'm sorry Brittany I make quick assumptions especially since my mother has no nice things to say about you."  
"It's okay. If you would have just called me and talked to me you would have known I was freaking out because I didn't know where Santana was.I made my brother and Quinn take me to her work and when she wasn't there I freaked out even more especially because they said she just didn't show up. Then when my mom got that call my heart sunk. I was terrified I was going to lose the love of my life." I said starting to cry.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm okay." Santana cooed while comforting me. I looked into her eyes and all I saw was adoration and love. Then her father came in again. I was confused because he already came to check on her.

"Santana. I would like you to move in with my girlfriend and I. I have a new house a bigger one. Your brother already moved in. He's actually there right now. I have a whole floor just for you. It'll be like your own little apartment. Please Santana." Her father's voice boomed

" Um…. can I talk to Britt about it first?" Santana said. She was tense I felt it so I squeezed her a little tighter.

"That's fine but before you do i'd like you to meet my girlfriend. I've told her all about you and even Brittany she's excited to meet you both actually. Is it alright if I go get her?" Antonio Lopez said

Santana was still and tense so I answered for her. "Yeah. Go get her we'd love to meet her but could everyone leave the room before we do?"

"Yes that's fine." Samorn and Antonio said in unison

When everyone left the hospital room I turned to look at Santana. "San… Are you okay? That was a lot to take in"

"I just don't know what to think Britt." She said quietly

"Awe sweetheart. Everything will be okay. We'll talk about you moving in with him after we meet this woman which I know you're sceptical about but I'll be right here with you the whole time. Okay?" I said playing with her hair knowing it always calms her down when I do that.

"Okay." Santana said as the door opened and a woman with long brown hair walked in.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I own nothing from glee

Chapter 8

San POV

I wasn't sure what to think when my father asked me to move in with him. I just kinda zoned out after he said he wanted me to move in with him. I came back to it when I heard Brittany say my name. After we talked a woman with long brown hair walked in.

"Hi Santana I've heard so much about you between your father and brother. You too Brittany." The woman said. I was just frozen. This was all so much to take in. First my father tells me he's okay and has left my mother then he says he has a new house and girlfriend and wants me to move in with them.

"Hi. I'm Brittany as you may have noticed." Brittany said extending her hand out for the woman to shake.

"Nice to meet you Brittany. I'm Carmen." Carmen said shaking my girlfriends hand. I was still frozen until I felt Brittany squeeze my thigh.

She then whispered into my ear "Baby It's alright. I'm right here."

I nodded and quietly said "Nice to meet you Carmen."

"Nice to meet you too Santana. So your dad has told me that he asked you if you would move in with us." Carmen said. I nodded then she went on "I know Tony definitely misses you. He keeps complaining that he misses his twin and that we needed to ask you soon. We're working on getting full custody of Joey."

I smiled at that "I miss him too. I haven't talked to him since I got kicked out because my mother cut everyone off from me. I couldn't even see him in school because she told him I did something awful and said if he talked to me that he would get kicked out too. Does Joey talk about me?" I said starting to cry.

"All the time. He always asks where Tana is." Carmen said which made me cry even more

Britt POV

I knew when she started talking about her brother she would start crying again. But when she asked about her little brother I knew there was no coming back. I knew she missed her three year old brother like crazy. When she started sobbing I just tried to whisper sweet nothings in her ear while holding her close to me.

"Baby. It'll be okay. You'll see them again. I promise if it's the last thing I do." I said wiping her tears away with the pad of my thumb.

"You know. Antonio and I have been talking and since Santana already has a whole floor to herself and being it's the top floor and if she wants to and since seeing you together has really melted my heart knowing you two love each other so much I was thinking, Brittany why don't you move into our house with Santana. You two live together already anyways." Carmen said

"Can we have some time to think about it? I just don't want to make a quick decision and regret it later." I said cautiously

"Of course you guys can have all the time you need. The offer is always open." Carmen said before walking out the door.

"Baby what do you think?" I asked Santana

"I don't know. I want to be with my brothers again but I don't really trust my dad and I don't want to hurt your mom. She took me in she's like the mother I never had." Santana said

"Honey, my mom won't care if we or just you move in with your dad she just wants her children to be happy. If moving in with your dad will make you happy then she'll be happy too. She knows you're not happy even though you try to hide it." I said to my girlfriend.

"Britt. If I move in with them will you move with me? I like living with you. I want to be with you." Santana said quietly

"Santana I will be wherever you are. I love you. Now give me a kiss." I said with Santana lifting her head up so she could kiss me.

"Then I think we should move in with my dad. I really miss my brothers. Only if you're okay with it though." Santana said

"I'm okay with it. It's not like we won't visit my family." I told my girlfriend. After our talk Santana fell asleep. Crying really drains her. I decided to get up and go get food for when Santana woke up. I knew she'd be hungry. I also thought I'd call her brother.

**Hey Tony.**

Hey Britt. I haven't heard from you in a while why are you calling?

**I was just calling to see if you'd come down to your dad's hospital to see Santana. She really misses you.**

Why is Santana in the hospital?!

**No one told you? After school yesterday when she was walking home some kids beat her up. She had to have surgery because of the internal bleeding she also has some pretty nasty gashes that needed to be stitched up. **

Why didn't anyone tell me? I should have known I didn't see you or her in school today. I should have known something happened.

**Tony don't beat yourself up over this. It's not your fault you didn't know your father should have told you. He was the one who did surgery on her after all. **

I haven't seen him or talked to him since yesterday morning. But I'm sure Carmen knew. Ugh I'm so annoyed.

**Actually Carmen was just here but Samorn found her. She should have told you but then again she didn't tell me either.**

What! You would have been the second person I called after the paramedics and my father. Gosh she's such a bitch. You know she took my moms side with everything that's going on with Santana? You know I support you guys. I was the first person Santana told about you two. You know my sister actually loved you before you guys kissed that first time?

**I actually knew about Samorn and I know you support us but I didn't know Santana loved me before the kiss. I mean I loved her but I never told anyone. **

Yeah she loved you a lot actually she wanted to tell everyone about you guys when you first started going out but the way our grandparents and mother always talked about lesbians she was scared and then when Mami reacted the way she did Santana was terrified to tell anyone else.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I own nothing from glee

_Chapter 9_

_Flashback _

"Santana!" Tony yelled while running towards his sister. She looked up and deflated into Brittany's arms

Tony just continued on "Santana why didn't you come home last night?"

"I did come home Tony. I told Mami and Papi about me and Britt last night and you know what they did? They fucking kicked me out Anthony!" Santana said coldly. Brittany was trying to calm her down by running her hand up and down Santana's back. Tony then felt his phone buzz in his pocket with a text from his mother

Do NOT talk to your sister from now on unless you would like to be kicked out of my house too.~ Mami

"Santana I'm sorry but I can't talk to you. I don't want to be kicked out too I have nowhere to go if I do." Tony said to his sister before walking away. He felt like shit for doing that to her but he really did have nowhere to go if he got kicked out. He heard his sister start sobbing into Brittany but he couldn't go back and have the chance of being kicked out.

_End of flashback _

**Hello. Tony are you still there?**

What? Yea sorry Britt I was just thinking out something sorry I zoned out. What were you saying?

**I was saying that I had some sort of idea about why she didn't want to come out to people then I asked what time you were coming to the hospital.**

Oh. I'll actually come down now if that's alright.

**Santana is sleeping right now but it'll take about an hour to get here she should be awake by then I'm actually on my way to get her some food right now. **

Alright then I'll just get cleaned up and get down there then.

**Will do. I gotta go now I want to get back to Santana soon. Bye Tony**

Bye Britt

After talking to Tony I set off to get Santana her favorite food. Breadstix. I knew after talking about her brothers and crying she'd need it and I was hungry so I figured Santana would be too. After leaving the hospital to go get the food I went back up to Santana's room she was still asleep. I decided to climb in behind her and cuddle with her for a few minutes until I woke her up.

"Babe it's time to get up. You need to eat something." I whispered rubbing her back

"Mmm. Hospital food in nasty Britt." She whined

"Who said it's hospital food?" I said pulling out the bag from Breadstix

She perked up to that "You're the best girlfriend in the world." She said pulling me in for a kiss.

"I love you too." I told her. We were eating and cuddling and then we heard the door open. Santana looked up and started crying instantly.

"Well that's not what I expected when I walked in." Tony said chuckling. Tony wasn't really sure what to do since when he walked in his sister was crying so I stepped in. I went into girlfriend mode. I held her close to me whispering "Baby, he's here for you. It's okay." She just kept crying into me so I motioned for Tony to come closer. He was pretty hesitant at first but then when I gave him a confident look he came over to his sister and wrapped his arms around her and me because Santana had a pretty good grip on me. When Santana realized he'd come close to her she reluctantly let go of me and wrapped her arms around her brother. I was so glad my girlfriends life was looking up finally. She would be out of the hospital and living with her family soon. I couldn't wait to get her out of this hospital. I was excited for her to see her younger brother again and hopefully after that her father and Carmen could get full custody of him. Santana and Tony were still having their moment when their father walked in.

"Hey guys. Tony I didn't know you were coming down here." Antonio said. When the two heard their father they looked up. Tony's face was cold.

"Why didn't you tell me Santana was in the hospital?" Tony said coldly

"I've been busy with patients Tony." Antonio said to his son.

"You had time to tell Carmen though." Tony said accusingly. I just stayed quiet and held Santana in my arms for comfort. I had seen Tony and Mr. Lopez argue a couple times and I hated it.

"Yes I did and only so she could come down here and talk to Santana and Brittany about moving in." Mr. Lopez said.

"Well I'm her brother and I should have been notified about this." Tony said getting increasingly angry.

"I'm sorry Tony but I am not the only one who could have told you. Carmen knew, Samorn knew and so did your mother they all could have told you and didn't so don't get mad at me." Mr. Lopez said surprisingly calm. Before turning towards Santana and I. "Santana we need to take you for a Ct scan to check for any further bleeding or injuries in about an hour."

Mr. Lopez then walked out after seeing Santana nod. It was very quiet in the room. You could cut the tension with a knife. It was like that for a few minutes until Santana said something. "You know Tony. You really shouldn't be mad at Papi. you should be mad at Samorn or even the people who did this to me." Tony opened his mouth to say something until Santana held her hand up to stop him and started speaking again. "Tony as much as I am happy to see you I'm also angry at you." I was so proud of Santana for telling her brother how she feels. Usually she just keeps it in and tells me later how she feels rather than the person she needs to tell.

"Why are you angry at me? I didn't do anything." Tony asked confused

"I'm angry with you because you didn't try to keep in touch with me. You got one text from mom to stay away from me and you did. We're twins Tony. You are my brother you should have stood up for me or even just kept in touch. You knew before Mami and Papi that I love Britt. I know Mami said she would kick you out too if you talked to me but how would she know when you talked to me in person at school? She doesn't have any other kids to spy on you in school. If you would have gotten kicked out I would have tried everything in my power to get them to let you come back home. If I couldn't persuade them I would have still kept talking to you behind our parents back no matter the cost. You know I cried for hours when you told me you couldn't talk to me anymore and walked away. It took a lot to go to school every morning and possibly see you. So even if I live with you and Papi and Carmen, you will need to earn my trust back." Santana said with a few tears running down her cheeks which I wiped away with the pad of my thumb. Tony didn't really know what to say.

"I'm sorry Santana." Tony said softly. He was going to say more but a nurse came in to get Santana for her CT scan.

"Santana, we need to take you for the CT scan now." The nurse said

"Okay." Santana huffed. Looking at me.

"I'll be right here when you get back. I promise." I told her and sealed the deal with a kiss. Before getting up so they could take her to for the scan. She hadn't gotten up yet she was in a lot of pain.

"Fine. But I don't want to." She said

"I know but I'll make it up to you when you get back." I said before kissing her goodbye and the nurse pulling her out of the room. When she was gone Tony looked at me and said.

"I feel like shit. I should have done more. I didn't know I hurt her so much."

"You did hurt her a lot but she did miss you. We had to leave school early that day because she couldn't stop crying. Then she tried everything to not see you. I may be her girlfriend but you are her brother Tony. she needed you." I told him. He wasn't really sure what to say so I said something instead. "Tony you need to promise her you won't leave her life again. Also will you stand with me tomorrow when I take over the assembly?" I asked him.

"I'm never leaving her life again Brittany and sure I'll stand with you." Tony said. We both didn't really have anything to say so we just kind of sat there silent until we both heard the door open. Quinn walked through it she must have came back to visit.

"Hey Britt. Uhhh… Where's Santana?" Quinn asked before narrowing her eyes at Tony. "What are you doing here?!" Quinn was getting increasingly angry. Until I saw Rachel come up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Quinn before you go all Quinn on Santana's brother why don't you hear him out first." She said.

"Fine. But I'm mad at him." Quinn said.

"Brittany called and asked me to come. That's why I'm here." Tony said just as the door opened again and in walked my brother and daughter.

"Bella! Come here!" I said excitedly crouching down and opening my arms for her to jump into. She jumped into my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Momma I missed you! Where's Mommy?" Bella asked

"I missed you too and the doctor had to do a check to make sure she wasn't hurt anymore. We wouldn't want that now would we?" I told her

"Nooooo Mommy has to be better." Bella said.

"Right." I said. The tension was still thick in the room but I didn't want my daughter to have to deal with that. I had Bella about a year after Santana's brother was born. I had gotten pregnant by force from a random dude when I was walking home one night from Santana's house. Being that Santana has been with me since we've been together since middle school she is Bella's other mommy and guardian. She's even on Bella's birth certificate. She was so supportive when I told her what had happened.

"You all need to stop." I said looking at all them and picking up my daughter.

"But.." Quinn tried to speak but I held up my hand to stop her. "Please Q." I nodded towards Bella.

She nodded and said hello to Bella. They all then started arguing again. I got angry and decided to not let it go.

"All of you out now." I said sternly. They all looked pretty surprised. Sam tried to grab Bella from me but I stopped him real quick. "No. Bella stays with me. She hasn't seen her mothers in two days. We need to be alone for a couple of minutes. Maybe you guys can settle your differences while you're waiting."

They all then left and I stayed and cuddled with Bella until we heard the door open and saw Santana being rolled in.

"Mommy!" Bella screamed trying to wiggle free from my grasp.

"Bells give mommy a minute to get settled please." I told her. Santana had the brightest smile on her face.

"Come lay with me?" Santana asked.

"Of course. Bella be really careful mommy hurts." I said before laying her on Santana's chest and laying next to both of them. I saw Santana wince a little when Bella moved.

"Baby are you alright? I can take her if you want?"

"No. I'm okay just a little bit of pain. They just gave me some pain killers so they should start to kick in soon. I need her and you with me right now." Santana told me leaning over to kiss me.

"Mommy, why are Aunt Quinn and Uncle Tony fighting?" Bella asked. Santana was shocked and locked eyes with me.

"They were all here but arguing because Tony was here" I mouthed to her. She nodded and went back to our daughter.

"Aunt Quinn is angry at Uncle Tony because he made Mommy sad." She told Bella. Hearing that Bella got an angry look on her face.

"If Uncle Tony make you sad then I mad at him too" Bella told my girlfriend.

"No, Bells I'm fine." She said looking at me with pleading eyes. "Babe please help me out here."

"Bella, you know mommy's mom?" I asked Bella and she nodded. "Mommy's mom isn't very nice and wouldn't let Uncle Tony talk to mommy and that's why she got sad." I explained.

"Oh. Okay." Bella said slowly calming down and drifting off to sleep.

"Santana, we need to tell your dad." I said after Bella fell asleep.

"I know. I'm just nervous. We've been hiding her for two years." Santana said rubbing our daughters back.

"I know. I'll text Tony and tell him to get you dad okay? It will all work out. I love you." I told her leaning over to give her a kiss without waking up Bella. I decided to call him instead.

**Hey Tony, can you do me a favor?**

Um… what's the favor?

**I need you to get your father. We've decided to tell him about Bella if we're going to move in then she comes with us. **

Are you sure about that?

**Yes please find him. **

Alright. I'll send him in when I find him.

**Thanks Tony. **

Yea, yea. Bye.

**Bye. **


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I own nothing from glee

Chapter 10

After talking to Tony we all just laid there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Santana rubbing Bella's back still and me running my thumb on the back of Santana's hand. I'm not sure how long it was until Mr. Lopez came in.

"Hey guys." Mr. Lopez said.

"Hi Papi." Santana said nervously.

"It'll be fine." I whispered in her ear.

"Who do you have there on your chest?" Antonio asked

"Um… that's actually why we wanted to talk to you." Santana said.

"Okay." Her father said confused

"We have decided to accept your offer. I know you said we have a whole floor to ourselves in your house. How many rooms are on that floor?" I said.

"There's a master bedroom and four other bedrooms. The master bedroom has a bathroom connected to it. There's a kitchen, dining room and living room up there too. It's like your own little apartment. Oh and there's two other bathrooms in addition to the master bathroom." Antonio said with a huge smile on his face.

"Alright so. What we really needed to talk to you about is who's sleeping on my chest." Santana said.

"Alright. Who is that?" Mr. Lopez asked.

"This is Bella. Our daughter. Before you get really mad and hurt let me explain. About two years ago when Britt was walking home from our house she got attacked. She ended up getting pregnant from the attacker. We decided to keep the baby. I'm in this for life. So when Brittany had Bella and she asked me if I would put my name on the birth certificate and if I'd be Bella's other Mommy I said yes. We didn't tell you or mami because we weren't sure how you two would react and you didn't know until a year ago that me and Britt were dating. We thought you'd think it was kind of weird that her kid was calling me Mommy. I'm sorry." Santana said apologetically.

"So Bella is your daughter and you want her to move in with you and Britt is what you're telling me?" Mr. Lopez asked

"Yes." Santana said.

"That's fine. It'll give Joey someone to play with when we get him. And I'd like to get to know her if she's my granddaughter." Antonio said.

"Thank you Papi." Santana said.

"I would like to ask one thing though." Mr. Lopez said.

"Shoot." I said

"What's her last name?" He asked.

"Lopez-Pierce." Santana said with a huge smile on her face. Mr. Lopez also had a huge smile on his face. Bella started to stir and he was going to leave but I stopped him.

"Stay. I want you to meet her."

"Okay. My shift is over anyways." He said.

"She might take a few minutes to wake up, sit" I said gesturing to the chair sitting next to the bed. He had the biggest smile on his face sitting down. Santana was rubbing Bella's back whispering in her ear. "Come on Bells time to wake up."

"Mommy, I no want to." Bella whimpered. Santana had winced again when Bella moved. I decided I was going to take her.

"Santana, you're in pain I'm taking her." I told my girlfriend picking up my daughter before she could protest. Bella started to whine when I took her off of Santana which I knew meant she was going to start crying soon. Before I could jump into action she started crying.

"M-m-m-momma, I-I-I sleep." Bella cried into my shoulder.

"If you sleep now you won't sleep tonight. You gotta wake up honey." I softly said soothingly rubbing her back and rocking her. "I'm sorry." I mouthed to . He just waved me off saying it was fine. Bella continued to cry because she was woken up. I continued to rub her back until the crying subsided.

"Bella, someone is here to meet you." I said showing her

"Hi." Bella said hiding her face in my neck.

"Bella, this is my daddy. He's your Abuelo we always tell you about." Santana said to Bella gesturing for her father to go say hello.

"She's kind of shy, sorry." I told as he was walking towards Bella and I. I kept rubbing Bella's back as he approached.

"Hi Bella. I'm Antonio or Abuelo. You can call me whatever you want to." Mr Lopez told Bella softly. Bella turned her head so she was looking at him and not hiding into my neck. She then looked at me to make sure he was okay. I nodded and she looked back at him.

"You Abuelo?" Bella asked

"Yes I am." He said

"Why I no see you before?" Bella asked

"I was in trouble with my friend." said

"Oh. That not nice." Bella said

"Nope. What's your favorite color Bella?" Mr.L asked trying to steer the conversation a different way.

"Green!" Bella told him excitedly reaching for him to hold her which he did happily.

"Wow! That's my favorite color too! What's your favorite thing in the world?"

"To go outside! But Mommy says I got to be careful!" Bella said. I smirked at Santana. I may have had Bella but she idolizes Santana. I love that Bella is close to Santana as much as she is me it gives me hope for our future kids. I plan on asking her to marry me after we graduate high school and she gets all famous because I know she will. She has a great voice and I'm not just saying that because she's my girlfriend she really does have a nice voice. I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't realized that my mother had walked in.

"Britt. Hello." My mother said waving her hand in front of my face until I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Oh hey mom!" I said

"Where were you there?" she asked me

"Just thinking about my family." I told her

"Oh alright, well I'm here to take Bella home and I brought you a change of clothes for tomorrow when you go to school. Oh and Sam got your car out of the shop and brought Bella in your car so he's going to leave it here and I'll take them both home." she told me

"Alright, thank you mom."

"No need to thank me Britt, but maybe you should think of taking a shower before school?" My mother told me

"Um yea probably." I said

"Alright Bella are you ready to go home?" My mother asked my daughter

"No I stay with Momma and Mommy! I no want to go!" Bella screamed starting to cry and trying to wiggle out of 's grasp. I stepped in and grabbed her from him. I held her rubbing her back soothingly and laying down with her next to Santana so she'd feel a little better.

"Bells, Mommy has to stay here to get better. But you can see me again tomorrow I promise." Santana said to our crying daughter.

"I-I-I stay with you!" Bella cried out reaching for Santana now. Santana held her and rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"Bella, I promise I'll be there tomorrow when you wake up and I'll bring you to see mommy before I go to school. Hows that sound?" I asked

"Promise?" Bella asked

"I promise Bella. Do I ever break a promise?"

"No." Bella said softly.

"Alright, now give Mommy and I hugs and kisses goodbye" I told her and she gave Santana a big hug and kiss before moving to me and doing the same but lingering a little longer. Before I got up with her still hugging me and handed her over to my mother and giving her a kiss on the forehead. It was late I knew she was tired and that's why she was being so fussy. Once she was situated in my mother's arms she fell asleep.

"Bye Britt. Bye Santana" My mother whispered trying not to wake up Bella. We waved goodbye and was still there.

"Will she be okay moving to a new place? I wouldn't want to do anything that would make her upset." said

"She should be fine. It'll take her a little time to adjust but she'll be okay. We would have moved out of the Pierce house eventually anyways." Santana told her father.

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" asked.

"Yes, she'll be fine. She may even do better with us living at your house because she'll get a taste of what it will feel like to live with just the two of us." I said with my girlfriend agreeing.

"Alright well, I'm going to head out now. Bye girls." With that Santana's father left. I plopped down on the bed and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"Babe are you sure-" I was stopped by popping his head back in the door.

"Uh… sorry for interrupting but I forgot Santana, Carmen is coming to talk to you about you moving in again tomorrow. Bye girls." with that he left again.

"What were you saying Britt?" Santana asked me

"I was going to ask if you were sure that you were going to be okay without me tomorrow."

"I'll be fine. I'll have Bella anyways I'll probably play cards with her or something then have her take a nap. I should be asking you if you'll be okay tomorrow without me in school?" she said

"I'll be fine, I'm only staying until the assembly anyways then I'm coming back here." I told her

"Britt please don't do anything bad, I know how you get when someone makes you angry." she told me with a concerned look on her face.

"I won't do anything stupid, I promise. I'm gonna go take a shower now, I'll be right back." I told her leaning down to give her a kiss then walking out of the room to take a shower in the community showers. When I came back Santana was asleep so I slipped into the bed behind her putting my arm around her. I was concerned about her her being beaten to almost death was making me nervous. I would find whoever did this to her. I eventually fell asleep lost in my thoughts. I woke up to Santana rubbing my arm.

"Britt come on time to get up. You have to go get Bella and go to school." She whispered into my ear.

"Ugh, what time is it." I grunted

"4am. It takes an hour to get to the house then an hour back here to drop Bella off then an hour back so you can go to school today. By the time you get back it'll be 7 o'clock and school starts at 7:30."

"Ugh alright I'm up. I'll go get Bella. She'll probably still be sleeping when I bring her so I'll stop and get you two breakfast on the way back." I told her

"Have I told you you're the best girlfriend and baby Momma in the world lately?" Santana said smirking and pulling me in for a kiss.

"Saaaaaann, don't start something we can't finish I gotta go get our daughter." I said against her lips

"Fine, get outta here." she said as I was getting up.

"I'll be back in two hours." I said leaning down to give her a goodbye kiss. "Get some more sleep." I said against her lips, then standing up and turning to leave.

"Fine, go get our daughter." she said and slapped my ass before I got too far from her.

"Someone's feeling better today." I said before leaving and heading to the car.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I own nothing from glee

Chapter 11

San POV

After Brittany left this morning I couldn't fall back to sleep. I just laid there thinking about my girlfriend and my daughter. I would marry Brittany some day. I'm hoping to get into the music industry and get an album. We would have to move to California and hopefully down there Britt could get her own dance studio and teach. I just want what's best for her and Bella for that matter. I just sat in that hospital bed lost in thought for a while until I felt like someone was watching me. I looked in the doorway and sure enough someone was watching me. I didn't know who they were. When they noticed me looking at them they made a run for it.

"Hey wait!" I screamed. They didn't come back so I assumed they left but then a couple minutes later they came back and were staring at me again.

"Please come in." I said to them, they then came in the room and sat next to my bed.

"Do I know you?" I asked them

"No, I'm Jenny." the stranger said

"Why were you watching me?" I asked

"It's stupid." Jenny said

"I'm sure it's not." I told her

"Well I go to William Mckinley with you. I heard you got beat up and I've been standing there for the last hour trying to get the courage to come in and say hello." She said

"Why are you nervous to say hello?" I asked her

"Well, I've had a huge crush on you since 6th grade. It's stupid. I shouldn't be here." Jenny said starting to get up

"Jenny wait! You don't have to go." I told her

"I shouldn't have bothered you." She told me reluctant to sit back down.

"Listen, I may have a girlfriend but that doesn't mean I'm not able to be friends with people." I told her

"Yea but I feel weird now." she said sitting back down

"Look, If I wasn't dating Brittany and I had a huge crush on her but had never talked to her before I don't know if I'd have the guts to come say hello. I respect that you have guts to come and see how I am." I said to her

"I really like you Santana." Jenny told me

"I know and I'm sorry but I'm with Brittany, she's the love of my life." I told her

"What can Brittany provide for you that I can't?! She's stupid! I'm smart and pretty!"

"Do not call Brittany stupid. She's very smart. You don't know anything about her." I said calmly

"God I don't know how you could choose her over me or anyone else for that matter." Jenny said getting increasingly angry.

"Brittany has been here for me for everything. She's always here for me. She cares about me, makes me feel beautiful, she rubs my back after a hard day, holds me when I cry, she makes me feel like I'm the most important person in her life and she makes me laugh when I'm angry. Brittany makes me a better person even if she isn't trying. You may think she's stupid but she probably has a better GPA than you do. Brittany is the smartest person I've ever meet. She's the love of my life and I would choose her over and over again. I would choose her in every life." I told Jenny calmly.

"Gosh. I'm so much better than her." Jenny scoffed

"Maybe for someone else that's not me. Now please leave." I said nicely but I was losing my patience.

"No we're going to wait right here together for your girlfriend to come back. Boy am I glad that I got that group of people to beat you up. Don't try anything either." She said to me pulling out a gun.

"Please leave my family alone. You want me you can have me just leave my family alone." I pleaded

"Then text your girlfriend and tell her you're over and not to come back." Jenny said handing me my phone

**We can't be together anymore. I'm sorry. Please don't come back to the hospital. ~ Sanny **

"There it's done please leave them alone."

Britt POV

It was a nice drive home to get Bella and as I expected she was asleep when I got there. I grabbed her some clothes to change into when she woke up and put them in my book bag. I went into my mother's room to tell her I made it safely and was now taking Bella with me back to the hospital to see Santana. I then went into my daughters bedroom and she was still sleeping so I picked her up and laid her head on my shoulder with her still sleeping and draped her favorite blanket over her. Holding her I walked us down stairs and out the door into my car. Before I opened the car door she woke and whined a little but then fell back to sleep. I then carefully sat Bella in her car seat and put her blanket over her so she'd stay asleep. I made sure she was all buckled in before I closed her door and went around to the drivers side and got in starting the car then backing up carefully and headed to the hospital. It was a pretty quiet ride. I stopped at Denny's and picked them up some breakfast like I said I would. I had placed an order about halfway to the house I just had to pick it up. After picking up their breakfast I was on my way to the hospital. I had just pulled into the hospital drive when I got a text from Santana. **We can't be together anymore. I'm sorry. Please don't come back to the hospital.~ Sanny **

I almost freaked out when I read the text but I knew Santana loved me she said she was in this for life she wouldn't just break up with me out of the blue. By text nonetheless. Santana had more dignity than that. She would never break up with me over text. I knew something was wrong but I had to remain calm. When I found a parking spot I unbuckled Bella and picked her up draping her blanket over her again. I had to make sure I didn't wake her up. When I got into the hospital I went to the front desk and asked very calmly. "Where are the on campus police"

"They're right over there. Miss are you alright?" The nurse at the desk said to me.

"I'm alright but my girlfriend is here and I think she's in trouble." I said walking away to talk to the police officers. "Sir, my girlfriend is in this hospital and I think she's in trouble."

"Why would you think she was in trouble miss?" one of the police officers asked me.

"We've been together since 8th grade, have a daughter, we live together and she just broke up with me over text knowing I was going back home to get our daughter to see her. There's something wrong, I can feel it. Can one of you please hold my daughter for me while I point the rest of you in the direction of her room?" I said to the police officers. They jumped into action immediately.

"I have a baby of my own at home I'll take her." One of the women police officers said taking Bella out of my arms carefully not to wake her up. I then ran to Santana's room as fast as I could with the police officers following me. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard someone speaking that wasn't my girlfriend.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard." the girl said

"Do whatever you want just leave my family alone." I heard Santana say. I could hear it in her voice she was scared. I had heard enough I quietly came through the door telling the police to wait until I could get close enough to my girlfriend. The girl was on top of Santana she was trying to get her hand in her pants. I crept over to them. Santana was crying, when she saw me she started crying more. I got close enough to push the girl off my girlfriend. After I pushed the girl off my girlfriend I jumped onto Santana and used myself as a shield. Then the police who came up with me burst in the door with their guns drawn.

"Police, hands up!" one of them yelled. After I heard them yell that I didn't really hear anything else I just stayed on top of Santana holding her while she cried. Eventually when they got the girl into handcuffs and out of the hospital one of them touched me.

"She's gone now, you two are safe." One of the police officers said. I crawled off Santana and sat next her her until she pulled me into her lap. After she had me in her arms I broke. She held me as I sobbed into her.

"I-I-I thought I was gonna L-L-Lose you." I sobbed into her.

"Shhh I'm right here. I'm alright." She said rubbing my back. Eventually I calmed down and she kissed me making me feel better.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I own nothing from glee

Chapter 12

"Excuse me, I thought now would be a good time to bring you your baby back." the officer I gave Bella to said. Sure enough Bella was still asleep. I got up and took Bella from her and thanked her for holding her for me. Bella started to wake up a little when I took her back. I rocked her a little rubbing her back and she fell right back to sleep. I set her down on Santana's chest before kissing her and Bella's heads.

"I love you Santana." I said before running out and back to the car to get their food. When I got back a cop was standing outside the door. "One cop at all times will be stationed here until she leaves now." the cop said to me before ushering me into the room. When I saw my girlfriend and daughter sleeping peacefully I put a blanket over them both and kissed their heads again before writing a note and leaving it on top of the food and leaving. I was reluctant to leave but I knew they would be safe, so I headed out to go to school. I was late now but I was really only going to the assembly anyways and it started at 10. It was 8 o'clock now and it's take me an hour to get to school from the hospital. I had a peaceful drive to the school I was still a little nervous about Santana and Bella being alone but I knew they'd be okay with the cop outside their door. Hopefully Santana could go home today or tomorrow. I knew Bella might not be able to sleep another night away from us. When I pulled up to the school I had to sit in my car for a couple minutes and tell myself that they would be fine. I went into the school and to the office to get my late slip. I went to my second block class which was math after getting my slip. I usually had math with Santana and Quinn. When I came into the classroom I gave the teacher whose name I could never remember my slip. Quinn was in the back by herself doing her work so I decided to go sit next to her. When I sat down she hadn't noticed it was me until she looked up she got really excited when she saw it was me.

"Britt!" Quinn screamed and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Q." I said

"I didn't know you were coming back today!" she said excitedly

"I only came back for the assembly. When it's over I won't be back until Santana comes back." I told her and her face fell.

"Oh, but what about glee club?" Quinn asked

"I'm not sure. I'm still pretty mad at Finn for outing San and plus we're just there for the numbers. Everyone listens to Rachel and Finn." I told her seriously.

"I know, I talked to Rachel about that and she said she'd try to get Finn to back down a little and would try to back down a little herself." Quinn said looking at the ground.

"Quinn, something's bothering you. What is it?" I asked her ducking down to try and make eye contact with her but she just averted her eyes. "Come on Q, you can tell me anything."

"Fine." Quinn said tearing up

"What's wrong?" I asked her softly

"It's Rachel." she said looking up at me

"What about Rachel?" I asked her

"She's still with Finn. their relationship is toxic you know that! She doesn't even love him she's just with him so she doesn't get any questions. She promised me she'd break it off with him and be with me fully, but she hasn't yet." Quinn said starting to cry

"Well when did she promise she would?" I asked

"Two months ago! I don't want to hide anymore! I'm done hiding. She'll be with me if we're not seen but no other way. She came down to the hospital the day Santana got beat up and was in surgery. She was there for me there but she keeps dating Finn and it's hurting me Britt. Everytime I see them together and he hugs her or kisses her cheek or something I want to pounce." she told me

"Well have you told her how you feel? Like maybe it's not so much that you want to be out to the world as it is that she's not with you fully. Maybe tell her something like that you don't have to be out to the world but you'd like to at least be together without someone else." I said to Quinn

"I have told her how I feel." Quinn said.

"I can talk to her if you'd like?" I said

"Could you? Please?" Quinn asked

"Of course." I told her. She was going to say something else but got cut off by the announcement that the assembly would be starting soon. I'm not really sure what the assembly is for but I'm going to be taking it over.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I own nothing from glee

Chapter 13

When our class was called to go to the auditorium I bolted out the door. Quinn called my name but I didn't listen I just ran down the hallway to the auditorium. Kids were filling in. When everyone was inside Figgins started talking. I wasn't really sure what he was talking about until I heard bullying. It was a bullying assembly. I ran to the front of the room and jumped onto the stage. Everyone stopped and stared. I had told Artie beforehand that I was going to be taking over the assembly so when I got up there he ran up and gave me a microphone. Figgins just kind of let me take over he didn't say anything.

"This week on Monday my girlfriend was beat up walking home. She almost died with the amount of bleeding she had. I thought I was going to lose the love of my life." I started to get emotional until I felt Quinn take my hand and I continued. "She had internal bleeding and a lot of nasty gashes along with a broken rib. She passed out before the ambulance even came. I know some of you don't like us and our relationship but we are just like all of you. We do the same things any other couple does. I know some people don't understand it but if you don't understand then google it educate yourself before just not liking it because you don't get it. I almost lost my girlfriend because of it. Now I know it was an organized attack, the person who organized it goes here and those of you that helped were gay haters although you make think that person was as well news to you she was also gay. Well I was on my way to pick up a relative to see Santana in the hospital this person came and attacked her again but just herself this time. She is now in jail. So unless you want to be in jail as well because we will find out who did this I suggest you turn yourself in to Figgins." After I said everything I wanted to say I jumped off the stage and made my way out the door of the auditorium. I was out that door and headed to the foyer to leave when I heard coach Sue calling my name.

"Brittany!" she yelled and I turned around.

"Yes coach?" I asked

"I'm going to do everything I can to find who did that to Santana. I love you both like my own children. You two are my best cheerios." Sue told me

"Thank you" I said and turned to leave but she stopped me again.

"Brittany I have one more question. Where is Bella during all of this?" She asked. Sue is one of the only people in the school that knows about Bella.

"She's with Santana right now at the hospital but she's been with my parents and siblings. Sam is more help than Hannah though. Don't get me wrong she loves Bella but she'd rather hang out with her friends than watch Bella." I told her. She nodded and I left walking to my car. I started my car and made my trip back to the hospital. When I got to the hospital I had a hard time finding a parking spot but as soon as I found one I locked it all up and walked up to Santana's room. When I got to Santana's room her and Bella were having a cute conversation. I just stood in the doorway and listened for a couple minutes until they noticed me.

"Momma!" Bella yelled and jumped off the bed to give me a hug. I crouched down and she jumped into my arms. I picked her up in the hug and held her in my arms.

"I missed you Momma." Bella told me

"I missed you too nugget." I said to her before kissing her forehead and setting her down. I walked over to my girlfriend then and leant down to give her a kiss hello.

"I missed you too baby." Santana told me pulling me back down for a much needed hug.

"I love you Santana." I told her

"I love you too." she told me.

"I love you too Momma!" Bella screamed. I chuckled and picked her up again peppering her face with kisses while Santana giggled.

"How was your day with Mommy Bella?" I asked my daughter

"It good! We play games and eat." She told me.

"That's good." I said to Bella


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I own nothing from glee

Chapter 14

After my returning we didn't really have much of an eventful rest of the night. I let Bella stay because I knew she wouldn't want to go home without Santana or I again and she had pajamas and her favorite blanket with her anyways. We had found that the T.V in Santana's hospital room had netflix on it so after we ate dinner and got ready to go to sleep I turned on monsters inc which is Bella's favorite movie. I figured since she was staying the night might as well turn something she likes on. We were all cuddling on the surprisingly big bed and Bella had fallen asleep until the cop that was currently stationed at the door knocked and popped his head in.

"There is someone at the door named Antonio asking to speak to you two. Should I let him in?" He said

"Yes let him in please." Santana said. After telling the cop to let her father in walked in.

"Hey girls" He said

"Shh" we both said in unison gesturing to sleeping Bella.

"Sorry" he whispered

"Did you need something papi?" Santana asked in a soft voice careful not to wake Bella up.

"I was just coming in to tell you that you can go home tomorrow, but you need to take it easy. You have a broken rib and lots of deep cuts with stitches." He said seriously

"Alright, I'm just happy to get out of this hospital I want to be home with my family." She said smiling down at Bella and I. nodded then walked out. I remembered something when Antonio was in the room that I was supposed to ask Santana so when he was out of the room I asked about it.

"Hey Sanny." I whispered

"Hmmm" she hummed

"Did you ever talk to Carmen again today about moving into your dads house?" I asked her

"Oh, yeah I did. I was supposed to talk to you about it when you came back but Bella was so excited to see you that I forgot." She told me

"Well, you can tell me now?" I asked

"She said we were free to move in whenever we want so I told her the end of next month. If that's okay with you? If not we can change it." She said regretting her decision

"Baby, that's perfect." I said craning my neck to kiss her on the lips. "Oh yeah and I forgot to tell you something too."

"What did you forget to tell me babe? She asked me

"I forgot to tell you that I talked to Q today and she's having a hard time with Rachel." I told her

"What did Berry do now" Santana scoffed

"Well, she's still dating Finn and it's really hurting Quinn. She asked me to talk to her." I said softly

"Britt, you know it's hard to talk to her but if you want to go for it I'm not going to stop you. I'm confident you can get through to her though." Santana told me reaching over to rub my arm.

"I just don't want you to get upset because I know you don't like her very much." I said trying not to make eye contact with my girlfriend

"Babe, I'm not going to be upset. We're not always going to like the people either of us talk to." Santana said

"Okay. Goodnight Santana." I said wrapping her arm around me. Well as best it could since Bella was in between us. I had a peaceful sleep with my two girls with me. The next morning I was woken up by being poked in the face.

"Momma, I need to potty." Bella said still poking my face to wake me up.

"Good morning Bella" I said cheerfully and kissing her forehead

"Mommaaaaa I need to potty." Bella whined

"Well then let's go potty." I said getting up then picking my daughter up to take her to the bathroom being as quiet as possible so we didn't wake Santana up. When we got back Santana was awake.

"Good morning bean." Santana said to Bella with her sleep voice.

"Good mornin mommy." Bella said trying to get on the bed with Santana I had to help her. Bella hugged Santana then all eyes were on me because I hadn't said anything.

"Good morning beautiful." I said to Santana leaning down to kiss her.

"Morning Britt" She said with a huge smile. I then turned some cartoons on for Bella and Santana to watch while I gathered all of Bella and Santana's things. I had just finished gathering everything up when Antonio came in.

"Hey guys!" Antonio said cheerfully

"Abuelo!" Bella screamed jumping off the bed and into his arms.

"Hey papi" Santana said

"Hey ! What you doing here this time of day?" I said cheerfully

"Well, I'm here to tell Santana that she's free to go whenever she wants. I signed the release papers this morning." told us. "I gotta go finish my rounds now bye guys."

"Wait! Abuelo!" Bella said running to give her grandfather a hug goodbye before he turned and left the room. When he was gone I turned to Santana. "What do you think San? You want to go home?"

"Most definitely!" She said excitedly

"Alright! I'm going to go run all this stuff down to the car then I'll be back up to walk you two to the car." I said turning to leave before being stopped.

"Britt, I'm scared." Santana said quietly

"Awe, baby what are you scared of?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"I'm scared to get up I haven't tried yet and I'm scared to go home and I'm scared to go to school again." She said starting to tear up.

"Santana, I'm going to be here with you every step of the way protecting you. I'm going to help you get up when it's time to leave and you're going to be safe at home and I'm going to be there to protect you when you go back to school. Don't be scared baby. You have me to protect you." I told her rubbing her back to calm her down. She just cried into me and I held her while she cried. Bella had noticed she was crying and tried to make her feel better.

"Don't cry Mommy." Bella said hugging Santana. When her crying subsided I got up

"I'll be right back I'm going to put this stuff in the car and bring it around. Will you be okay?" I asked my girlfriend. She nodded and I ran down stairs with all of our belongings and pulled the car around. I put my flashers on before getting out and running back upstairs.

"You ready to go? I brought the car around." I asked her

"Yes." she said as I helped her out of bed she was in a little bit of pain but good thing it's a policy that the patient is taken to the car in a wheelchair. As I rolled her to the car Bella was on her lap. When we got to the car I put Bella in her car seat and buckled her in with her blanket hopefully she'd sleep most of the way home. I then helped Santana in the car. When she was all situated I ran around to my side of the car and we were on our way. Santana didn't know it yet but I planned on take her to breadstix before we went home. It was a quiet ride home just music lowly playing in the background. When I had looked in the mirror I saw that Bella had fallen asleep. It was her nap time anyways. I had put my free hand on Santana's thigh. She hadn't moved.

"You're very quiet. What's up?" I asked her softly.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." She said still looking out the window. I had decided to pull over to got her a blanket out of my trunk. I always kept one in there just in case my car broke down in a snowstorm.

"Britt why'd you pull over?" Santana asked just as I got out of the car and went to the trunk to retrieve the blanket. I got back in the car once I had gotten the blanket and reached over the center console to place it on her. She kept looking at me pretty confused.

"You said you were tired so I thought I'd make you more comfortable. Try to get some sleep." I said leaning over to place a soft kiss on her cheek then placing my hand face up on the center console.

" I Love you Britt. I don't know what I did to deserve you." She told me intertwining our fingers. I then started the car and set off to breadsticks which she still didn't know we were going to. When we arrived at Breadstix Santana had been sleeping so I had to wake her up.

"Baby, we're here." I whispered while rubbing her arm to wake her up.

"Hmm, Britt." She said opening her eyes and trying to adjust to the light.

"Good morning!" I said enthusiastically

"Britt-Britt we're not home you liiiieeeddd." She whined

"I didn't say we were home said we were here." I said chuckling

"Where are we then?" Santana whined

"We're at Breadstix. I decided to take my two favorite girls to a late lunch." I told her while grinning.

"Awe Britt. You're the best." She said leaning over to kiss me. We then both got out of the car and I went to the back to get Bella she was still sleeping. She had woken up when I picked her up.

"Momma, I no want to get up." she whined

"Don't you want to eat?" I asked her

"Noooo I want to sleep" Bella whined while resting her head on my shoulder and falling back to sleep.

"Well I guess Bella is going to sleep through lunch." I told Santana and she giggled

"We can just order her some mac and cheese and she should wake up for that." Santana said. Before we walked into the restaurant. When we got into the restaurant they seated us right away. We were seated across from each other in a booth and Bella was still sleeping on my lap. When the waiter came over we ordered and then started talking while I rocked Bella.

"Thank you for this Britt I really needed it." She told me.

"I know you did. Everything will work out fine." I told her as the waiter came back with the food.

"I know I'm just nervous." She told me starting to eat.

" I know you are but everything will go fine. I do have something to ask you though." I told her

"What is it?" She asked

"What do you want to do about glee club? Do you want to return or quit?" I asked her

"I think I want to return even though I never get a solo or even a opinion. I think I'm just going to shut my mouth from now on." She told me.

"San don't do that. I love when you make comments." I told her sternly

"Making comments just gets me into trouble Britt." She said eating a french fry.

"So that's what this is about? You're afraid? Babe I'm always going to be here to protect you, you won't ever be hurt again. I promise" I told her

"Fine. But I think I'm going to find a new job. There's an opening for the after school program." She told me.

"I think that's a good idea you love kids." I said cheerfully

"Yeah I do. I want to make money but I don't think I could go back to that place." she said.

"I think you should apply for the other job then." I said still rocking Bella

"I'm going to take it then." my girlfriend said smiling at me.

"Tha-" I was cut off by Finn.

"Hey guys! Who's this?" Finn said gesturing to my sleeping daughter

"They're babysitting her!" Rachel said before I could say anything which I was very thankful for. I didn't need Finn Hudson telling everyone about my daughter.

"That's cool! She kind of looks like you though Britt." He said

"Yeah she's my cousin this look just kind of runs in the family." I told him

"Finn not that I don't love having you and Berry here but could you please leave before you wake her up? I don't wanna deal with a crying kid, I just got out of the hospital." Santana asked surprisingly nicely.

"Oh alright then bye guys." Finn said tugging Rachel along with him before she stopped him.

"I have to ask Brittany something really quick you go ahead without me." Rachel said to Finn then walking away before he could kiss her.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about him." she told us apologetically

"It's alright I'm just glad you said something before I thought of anything." I told Rachel

"Yeah, is she alright?" Rachel asked gesturing to Bella

"I think she's getting a cold. She's been super tired lately." I told her

"Awe, I hope she feels better." Rachel said

"Speaking of feelings, I was going to wait to talk to you but you're here anyways might as well. Rachel you're hurting Q." I told her

"How?!" she said frantically

"Well you being with Finn hurts her alot. She told me that you promised you'd break it off with him two months ago. Rachel do you love Q?" I said

"Yes I do." Rachel said softly.

"Well if you stay with Finn and keep making Quinn hide you're going to lose her. I understand you're scared but you need to at least lose the monkey." I told her

"I know, I don't want to lose Q she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I will break it off with him when he drops me off at home. Thanks Britt. Oh, Santana heal up okay? We miss you in glee club." Rachel said.

"Thanks Berry but I'm not sure I'm coming back. Britt is still pretty mad at Finn and we're just background singers, we don't get an opinion or our suggestions taken seriously." Santana said looking down at her plate.

"I know, Quinn told me that's how you guys feel and I'm going to bring it up with ." Rachel said.

"Thanks Rach." I said before Santana could say anything else that she'd regret.

"Bye guys." Rachel said turning to leave. Just as she left Bella woke up.

"M-m-momma? I no feel good." Bella said clinging tightly to me.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked her while running my fingers through her hair.

"My belly." She whimpered.

"Well maybe you're hungry? We ordered you some Mac and cheese." I told her.

"Mac and cheese?!" She said perking up.

"Yep! Mommy has it on her side of the table." I informed her.

"It's still warm if you want it bean." Santana told our daughter pushing the plate towards us. Bella still had her arms wrapped tightly around my neck so I grabbed my fork and put some noodles on it for her to eat.

"Here Bells." I said holding the fork out for her to eat. She turned her head and took some. She then turned around in my lap and faced the table to eat more on her own. When she was finished we got the check and headed out to go home. I put Bella in her car seat and made sure she was all buckled in, before getting in the car myself to go home. When we got home I helped Santana to the living room so she could watch a movie with Bella and I before dinner. Bella was feeling quite a bit better since she ate and decided to go play with my father instead. I decided not to bring our belongings in from the car until later tonight. I just wanted to go in and relax. Before going into the living room I made sure Bella was all situated with my dad. I then went in the living room and slid behind San on the couch.

"How you feeling?" I asked Santana as she laid back on me.

"Okay I guess. My ribs hurt though." She said.

"Awe I'm sorry you want me to ice them?" I asked her.

"No, thank you though. That was close earlier with Finn." Santana said to me starting to rub my thighs soothingly.

"I know I got so nervous when he came up. I don't like hiding Bella but it's for her safety. I also don't want Finn to be apart of her life or the rest of the glee club until after we graduate. Quinn and Rachel know and that's good enough for me. I mean unless you want more people to know?" I said to my very quiet girlfriend.

"Can I tell Puck?" Santana asked me.

"Of course, he's your best friend. I thought you would have told him two years ago." I said to her.

"Do you think I could have him over this weekend to meet her then?" She asked me.  
"Santana, you don't have to ask me for permission to have people meet Bella. She's your daughter too." I told Santana

"But I haven't been here for everything." Santana said. I knew her insecurities were coming out now.

"Maybe you weren't there every night to wake up and feed her but you were there when you could be. We didn't live together when she was born. She calls you mommy for a reason San." I told her sternly.

"I know but I feel guilty about it." She said still rubbing my thigh.

"Santana, where is this coming from?"

" I just feel like it's all my fault I got attacked. It's my fault you could have lost your girlfriend and it's my fault that Bella could have lost me. I just feel like everything's my fault." She said starting to cry.

"Santana, everything is not your fault. You being attacked was not your fault. The people who attacked you are just stupid." I told her pulling her closer to me while she cried. When she calmed down I started the movie I figured we had enough talking for the day. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to my girlfriend stroking my face.

"Britt, it's time to wake up."

"Mmm" I hummed opening my eyes

"Hi beautiful. Dinner is ready." She said smiling down at me.

"Can I sleep through dinner?" I asked

"No, your parents want to see you." She said leaning down to kiss me.

"Fine I'm getting up." I huffed and sat up.

"Yay!" She said straddling my hips and kissing me. One small kiss turned into a full blown make out. We must have been taking too long because my mom came in to get us.

"Santana! I asked you to go wake her up not eat her face! Geez!" My mother said

"Sorry " Santana said getting off me.

"Santana how many times to I have to tell you to just call me Whitney." My mom said sternly to Santana

"Sorry Whitney. Can I just call you Mama P?" Santana asked

"I'd like that." My mother told her.

"Alright then Mama P." Santana said with a huge smile on her face.

"Dinner." My mother said sternly and raising her eyebrows before walking away.

"Come on lips attacker." I said grabbing her hand and dragging her to the dining room for dinner.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: I've hit a bit of a writers block with this story. I know where I want to go with it I'm just not sure how I want to write it so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading! _

_ Chapter fifteen_

_At the dinner table_

Everyone was sitting down for dinner Mama P had made my favorite for dinner. Barbecue chicken and mashed potatoes.

"So Santana, how are you feeling?" She asked me

"Okay, considering I just got out of the hospital. My ribs hurt a little bit though." I told her

"I told you I'd ice them!" Brittany said looking up from cutting Bella's chicken.

"I know you did, and I'm very grateful for your offer." I told her looking at her adoringly before she went back to cutting up Bella's chicken.

"I heard you saw your dad at the hospital?" said.

"Yea, I did he apologized to me and then asked me to move in with him and his new girlfriend." I said. After I said it I regretted it. Everyone went quiet. I was so thankful for Britt in that moment. She rubbed my thigh soothingly under the table.

Hannah was the first to speak. "What did you say?"

"I said yes."

"May I be excused?" Hannah asked. She looked broken.

"Of course sweetie." Mama P said. After she got the go ahead she ran off upstairs to her room. My heart broke seeing her look so broken.

"Sam could you go upstairs and bring Bella with you please." Mama P asked sternly. When Sam was out of the room with Bella Mama P looked at me and Britt.

"So you're moving in with your father?" Mama P asked. I nodded my head slowly.

"What made you decide to move in with him?" Christopher Pierce asked

"Well I miss my brothers a lot and Papi has a new girlfriend that I like. He also apologized and said he regretted ever agreeing with my mother. He also told me I would have my own floor to myself like a little apartment. I want my family in my life even if I don't necessarily forgive them yet." I said

"You moving out would affect Bella a lot though." Mama P said concerned

"That's something we wanted to talk to you about." I said looking down.

"Bella and I are going to move with her." Brittany said before I could say anything more.

"Wow okay. I know you two would have moved out eventually but I wasn't expecting it so soon." Mama P said.

"I know but it's not like we won't visit. We still want Bella to be close to you guys." Britt said

"If this is what you really want and you will be happy then we support your decision." Christopher said standing up to give us a hug.

"Thank you Daddy." Brittany said hugging her father.

"Thank you. I'm going to go up and talk to Hannah now." I said standing up.

"I'll go with you." Brittany said starting to follow me.

"No, I need to do this myself. Thank you though." I said pulling her in for a hug. She kissed my forehead before I left. I walked up the stairs slowly and stopped at Hannah's door. I knocked on her door softly there was no answer so I walked in. Hannah was laying on her bed wrapped up in her blankets.

"Hey Han." I said sitting down next to her on the bed.

"I don't wanna talk." She said quietly.

"I think we need to." I told her while rubbing her back.

"Fine." Hannah said burrowing further into the blankets.

"I know you're upset that I'm moving out and you have every right to be. It's okay to be upset Han." I told her still rubbing her back.

"You're right I am upset. If you move then so does Britt. If Britt goes with you then so does Bella. I'm losing my sisters and niece all in one day! It hurts Tana! Yea I have Sam but he's a guy he doesn't understand things. I like having you live here Tana. You help me with things that Brittany can't. You are another sister to me Tana and I don't want to lose you." Hannah said starting to cry.

"Hannah. You are not going to lose me. We will still visit and you can stay over whenever you want. We have a whole floor to ourselves in my Papi's house. We can make a designated bedroom just for you." I said pulling her out from under the covers to hug her. "Besides, I can't not have my fix of teasing you." I said which made her giggle.

"You promise Tana?" She asked

"I promise kiddo. We will not drift apart." I told her. Before pulling her in for another hug before getting up to walk out. When I turned towards the door Brittany was in the doorway with tears in her eyes. When I got to her I took her hand and pulled her to our bedroom.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked.

"All of it." She said pulling me in for a long hug. "You just made me fall in love with you even more."

"I love you too." I told her before walking out to go get Bella from Sam. I looked all around the house I couldn't find Sam and Bella. I had one more place to look and that was the backyard. I walked out the back door and sure enough that's where they were.

"I found you guys finally." I told Sam plopping down on a chair next to him.

"Here we are. So you're moving in with your dad?" Sam asked never taking his eyes off Bella.

"Yea, only until I graduate high school though." I told him.

"How does Brittany feel about it?" Sam asked still not looking at me.

"She is supportive of it." I said watching Bella.

"How do you think this is going to affect Bella?" Sam said.

"Bella is moving with me." I said looking down.

"Oh. So not only are you moving but you're taking Britt and Bella with you? That's great." Sam said sarcastically.

"Why are you getting all mad? Sam, we would have moved eventually." I said.

"Yes, but it's your junior year and your father kicked you out if you don't remember. Not only are you putting yourself at risk this time you're putting my sister and my niece at risk too. You're selfish Santana." Sam said to me before getting up and walking out. I sat there silent. I couldn't believe he just said that to me. I finally snapped out of it when I felt Bella tugging on my hand.

"Mommy, I tired." Bella said rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Alright. Come on bean we'll go to bed." I said picking her up and walking in the house. I walked up stairs and got Bella all dressed in her pajamas and put her into bed. She fell asleep pretty much right away. I was pretty tired myself and I just wanted to lay down so I went to my bedroom. When I got in the room it was empty so I got my pajamas on and plopped into bed. I got all snuggled up under the blankets and started to think. I was starting to think a lot about what Sam had said to me and how everyone reacted. I didn't realize it but I had started crying. Brittany walked into the room just as I had finished up.

"Hey. Why are you in here by yourself?" She asked laying down next to me.

"I'm just tired." I said trying really hard to sound like I wasn't just crying.

"Baby, are you crying?" She asked.

"N-n-no." I stuttered trying hold in my sob that wanted to come out.

"Santana Marie do not lie to me." Brittany said sternly. I broke down after she said that I couldn't hold it in anymore. "Babe, what's wrong? Did something happen?" She asked.

"I-I don't w-wanna talk about it." I stuttered.

"Santana don't shut me out please." Brittany pleaded trying to comfort me. "Santana please don't shut me out."

"S-Sam." I said beginning to cry again.

"What did he do baby?"

"He got mad. H-He said I was s-s-selfish." I said trying to hold in my sobs.

"Why would he say that?" Brittany asked still trying to calm me down.

"Because I want to live with Papi." I said before crying more.

"Oh, honey. Don't listen to him." She said laying me down with her. She held me while I cried. When I finally stopped crying she held me and ran her fingers soothingly through my hair until I fell asleep.

Britt POV

I was so angry that Sam had made Santana cry. I knew he would still be up because it was only 9 o'clock. My parents would still be up too. I held San until she stopped crying and fell asleep. What he said to her really upset her. It was a rude thing to say anyways. When she was asleep I covered her up with a blanket and turned on the fan because I know she likes when it's freezing in the room and wrapped up in a blanket. Then I went to find Sam. The first place I looked was his room. He was not in there so I checked the living room where I found him and my parents watching a movie. I wasn't sure how I was going to do this considering my parents were in the room. I decided to just go for it. I stood right in front of him blocking him from seeing the television.

"Britt, move. I can't see the t.v." he said trying to look around me. I had noticed that my parents had now paused the movie. My father must have noticed I was angry because he spoke up.

"Britt Bee, what's going on? Why are you angry?"

"This is between Sam and I, Dad." I said getting increasingly angry.

"Brittany don't do anything irrational." my mother told me sternly but I wasn't really listening.

"How could you say that to her?!" I screamed

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked confused.

"How could you tell Santana she's selfish for wanting to live with her family. She was broken when they kicked her out. You don't know because you didn't wake up to her crying at 2am and you didn't have to watch her break every time she saw her brother at school. Her father apologized and is welcoming her and I with open arms. You don't know but I was actually the one to encourage her to take this opportunity. She was nervous on how it would affect everyone in the family. She was thinking about not going." I said getting even more angry.

"I don't care how she feels. I don't want my sister and niece being around the Lopezes. I don't want the two of you to be mistreated or get kicked out." He said

"Don't you think Santana has thought about that? She talked to Carmen all about it and she assured her that it would not happen as long as she's living in the house. It wasn't even Antonio that kicked Santana out it was ." I told him trying to calm myself down. He sat there not knowing what to say.

"Sam how could you do that?" My mother asked softly.

"I was angry and concerned for my family." He said looking down

"Santana is part of our family Sam. I want to marry her one day. She's also Bella's Mommy. She is part of our family. I'd appreciate if you would treat her like it." I said. He was going to say something back until I heard a little voice.

"Momma, why you mad at Uncle Sam?"

"I'm not mad sweetie. We're just having a disagreement." I said picking up my daughter.

"Momma my belly hurt." She whimpered.

"Let's go take some medicine then." I said carrying her to the bathroom. "Why don't you try going potty."

"I don't have to potty." Bella whimpered.

"Please try. It might make you feel better." I said setting Bella on the toilet. She didn't end up going.

"Momma, my belly hurt." Bella whined.

"Alright. How about we take a warm bath?" I asked

"Will it help?" She asked.

"It might." I said stripping her of her clothes then taking mine off as well to get in the bath I had started. When the tub was filled enough I got in then picked up Bella so she could hopefully feel a little better but I'm not sure it'll work. We stayed in the tub until it started getting cold Bella was starting to fall asleep anyways. After putting her clothes back on and wrapping myself in a towel I decided to take her back to her bedroom. Hoping she would sleep the night and this stomach issue away. When Bella was all situated in bed and I was sure she was asleep I went back into my bedroom where Santana was still sleeping soundly. I put on my pajamas and climbed into bed behind Santana wrapping my arms around her.

"Mmm. What took you so long?" Santana asked sleepily.

"Bells still isn't feeling well. I took a warm bath with her. I thought you were sleeping honey." I said kissing my girlfriends neck.

"I couldn't sleep without you in here. I woke up when you left."

"Awe. Babe you should have come and got me." I cooed

"No, I figured you had to do something. And considering I heard some yelling I'm assuming it's taken care of?" She asked turning around in my arms and kissing my nose.

"Yes. I'm sorry you had to hear me yell. How much did you hear?"

"I couldn't make out the words because it was all muffled but I heard you yelling." She said caressing my cheek.

"I was yelling at Sam. He shouldn't have said what he did to you." I said getting angry again.

"Britt, go back to your happy place. Don't get angry." She said soothingly rubbing my arm before she continued. "He shouldn't have said what he did but it happened, he can't take it back and it's over with. You said some things to him I'm sure and he said some things to you. It's over with. No need to get all upset again."

"I know but it makes me angry. I guess you're right though." I said kissing her cheek.

"Night Britt." Santana yawned out before nuzzling into my embrace.

"Goodnight San." I said closing my eyes and falling to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

_Easter Sunday_

I had woken up early due to a need to pee. When I got back in bed Santana was still asleep so I wrapped my arms around her and listened to her sleep. It was about 8 o'clock when I decided to wake her up before Bella came in to get us.

"Santana, time to get up." I said softly.

"Shhh. I'm sleeping." she said relaxing further into my embrace.

"San, Bella will be in soon to tell us the Easter bunny came." I told her leaning over and peppering kisses all over her face.

"Okay, okay I'm up." She chuckled.

"Good! Because our daughter will be in here soon." I said leaning down to kiss her on the lips. "Now come on we have to pretend to be sleeping." Just as I said that our bedroom door burst open.

"Mommies! The Easter bunny came!" Bella screamed while trying to get onto our bed.

"Oh my goodness he did?" I asked enthusiastically

"Yeah! My basket is gone!" She said as Santana picked her up onto the bed.

"That means we have to look for it!" Santana said still trying to wake up. With that Bella jumped off the bed and set off to find her basket. Santana and I hadn't hid it too hard so she would be able to find it fairly easily. After Bella ran out of the room I got out of bed and went downstairs to make Santana and I coffee and maybe some eggs maybe some pancakes for the rest of the family who were not up yet. Santana had stayed in the room. I assumed she either was going to fall back asleep or try to wake herself up and get dressed. While I was flipping the omelet I was making for Santana I felt two arms snake around my torso.

"You're up?" I said surprised

"Mhm, did Bella find her basket yet?" She asked

"I'm not sure. I don't think so. She hasn't come in yet to tell me she found it." I said plating her omelet.

"When do you want to ask Bella about moving?" Santana asked

"Whenever you want to. I was thinking we could move in sometime this week. We have the week off of school anyways. It's not like we have a whole house to pack up just two rooms and we'll probably just leave the beds here we'll buy new ones. Did you ever apply for that after school program job?"

"Are you sure you don't want to wait to move Britt? We haven't even asked Bella yet and we need to buy furniture." Santana said

"Yes! It'll be fine. We'll slowly get the furniture. We'll just be on the floor for a while in our living room. No biggie. Now how about you eat this lovely omelet I made you." I said turning around and handing her the omelet and a fork.

"Fine." she said grabbing the Plate and sitting down at the table while I got her some coffee.

"So, did you apply for the after school program position?" I asked again.

"Yes, I have an interview on Friday." She said.

"That's great! I'm so proud of you! How are your ribs today?"

"They're okay. I think i'm going to need to ice them later." She told me

"I'll ice them later. We can cuddle too. Maybe Bella will come too." I said to her while I started making chocolate chip pancakes for the rest of the family. Before I started cooking I decided to go check on Bella. I looked everywhere I could not find her. "Babe! Babe!" I screamed probably waking up the rest of the house.

"What, What's wrong?" Santana asked worriedly

"I can't find Bella." I said starting to freak out.

"Britt she's around." She said pulling me into a hug and rubbing my back. When she pulled away she screamed "Bella Nicole if you do not come out this instant you are going to be in a lot of trouble!"

"You didn't have to do that. I'm sure she's around." I said to her

"No, I did need to do it because you're worried now." She said sternly. "Bella if I find you before you come to me you're in even more trouble!" After Santana said that Bella came out. She looked like she'd been crying.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked kneeling down.

"I c-c-can't find my basket." Bella said starting to cry.

"Why didn't you tell Mommy or I? We would have helped you look sweetie." I said wiping away her tears.

"I want to do it" She said

"Well, how about you find it but we'll tell you if you're really close?" Santana asked her.

"Okay" Bella said quietly.

"Alright then, point us to where you think your basket might be." Santana told Bella before patting her on the butt. When Bella started to look around for her basket again Santana took my hand and followed her around until she found her basket which was in the dryer. After Bella found her basket I heated Santana's omelet back up for her. I then had Bella wake up the rest of the family since I made pancakes for everyone. After everyone was up, found their baskets and ate breakfast we were off to the grandparents houses. Santana, Bella and I took my car to my grandparents house. While we were on our way there Santana was nervous and I could tell.

"Don't be so nervous, it'll all go fine." I told her reaching over to grab her hand.

"I'm just nervous. Your grandparents don't know that you and I are together. I'm not so good at hiding it anymore. I just don't want to mess anything up." Santana said squeezing my hand.

"I know, but it'll all be fine."

"I don't really understand why they can't know anyways." Santana said looking out the window.

"They can't know because they're very conservative people and I don't want you going through any more of what you already have plus mom said not to tell them yet. She said to wait until we thought it was the right time. I don't feel today is the right time. They already don't understand why you live with us. I'm just trying to protect you." I told her.

"I know you are, but I don't like hiding. I want to be able to hold your hand and sit next to you on the couch without being nervous and I want Bella to be able to call me mommy instead of just tugging on my shirt whenever she needs me. It makes me fucking hate myself for what I did to you. I made you hide." She said getting really upset.

"I know baby, I know. We'll tell them soon my love, soon. Just not today. You been through enough this month." I said pulling up in front of my grandparent's house. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Fine. Can I have a hug before we go in though?" Santana asked looking down.

"Of course." I said getting out of the car and going around to her side. When she got out of the car I wrapped my arms around her and just let her hug me until she was okay.

"I think I'm okay now." She told me pulling away.

"Everything is going to be fine." I said kissing her forehead before opening the back door to the car so Bella could get out. When Bella was out of the car and situated in Santana's arms with her head on her mommy's shoulder we walked into my grandparent's house as a family. When we got in the house my grandparents were excited to see us especially Bella. They kind of gave Santana a rude look but I brushed it off. They would have to get used to her eventually because she's going to be around for a long time.

"Mawmaw! Papa! I miss you!" Bella screamed.

"We missed you too Bells!" Mawmaw said enthusiastically. "Come give mawmaw hugs! Hannah and Britt you get over here too!"

A/N: Still at a bit of a writers block but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :)


	17. Chapter 17

San POV

When we walked into Britt's grandparents' house I saw them give me a disgusted look. I knew Britt just brushed it off because she didn't want to start any drama especially since it is Easter. I felt really out of place when I let Bella down to go see her great grandparents. I felt even more out of place when Britt's grandmother called all the girls over to hug her except me. I wanted to go hide until mama P came up next to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"It'll get better Santana I promise." She whispered rubbing my shoulder to comfort me.

"I don't know it will. This whole thing just makes me feel so out of place and they don't even know yet."

"It'll all work out I promise. Even if they do decide they aren't going to accept you and Britt. Brittany loves you more than anything. She wants to spend the rest of her life with you Santana. Don't worry so much." Mama P told me still rubbing my shoulder.

"I just don't want Britt to have to go through what I did with my grandparents especially since there's Bella to think about too." I whispered. Mama P was going to say something to me but Britt came over and tugged on my hand. She pulled me toward the dining room.

"Do you want to take the dogs out with me?" she asked

"Not really Britt." I told her.

"I think you should take the dogs out with me." she said winking.

"Alright fine." I huffed and went to get the dogs. We had to stand out there with them but they went to the bathroom on the side of the house and no one can see you on that side of the house. Brittany apparently remembered that because when we got out of the house she pulled me into a hug saying "I know you were uncomfortable in there. I'm sorry she did that."

"It's alright Britt. She just doesn't like me. She probably saw the commercial or she just doesn't like me because I live with you." I said still hugging my girlfriend. We stayed like that for a while until we heard Bella scream cry "Mommy!" after I heard her scream I didn't even care about Brittany's grandparents I just wanted to get to my daughter. I ran in the house and to Bella who was still screaming my name.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked picking her up.

"I….f-f" she said not being able to get out a sentence.

"Bella, calm down sweetie." I told her. Rubbing her back to try to calm her down.

"I-I couldn't f-f-find you. I thought you l-l-left." Bella sobbed out thinking about me being gone again.

"Sweetie, I would never leave you or momma. I'd be sad without you guys." I told her looking up at Brittany who had tears in her eyes.

"Wait, back track here. Why is Brittany not down there taking care of her daughter? Why are you down there?" Brittany's grandmother asked and we all tensed. I looked over at Britt and we locked eyes. We had a silent conversation with our eyes before I nodded and we broke eye contact.

"Grandma, Grandpa, I have something to tell you. Will you please sit down?" Brittany asked.

"Sure Britty." Her grandfather said walking over to the couch with her grandmother and sitting down. After they were seated and comfortable I stood up with Bella in my arms and stood next to my girlfriend.

"I am gay. Santana is my girlfriend. She was there with me every step of the way when I got pregnant with Bella. She was in the room when Bella was born. Santana was actually the only person in the room when Bella was born because she's my main support system. So when Bella was born and we picked her name I asked Santana to put her name on the birth certificate and to be Bella's other mommy." Brittany said putting her arm around my waist and looking down at her feet trying not to make eye contact with her grandparents.

"Britty, we already knew you were gay. We don't necessarily like Santana but if she's the one you love then we will deal with it. We did not know that Santana is Bella's other mother. You guys are not very subtle. You both constantly give each other longing looks." Her grandfather said chuckling with his wife.

"Why don't you guys like Santana?" Brittany asked still looking at her feet.

"Because we feel that she uses you all. She lives at your house for gosh sakes. She has very much alive relatives she could live with." Brittany's grandmother replied. It hurt me a lot but I didn't let it show.

"Everyone in Santana's family abandoned her when she came out. Her mother made sure of that. When she got kicked out I took her to our house without a debate. She-" Brittany said before I cut her off.

"I've had quite the time these last few years. I was outed to my friends before I wanted to be, I actually was just put in the hospital a couple weeks ago because I'm with Brittany. I don't have any aunts or uncles both of my parents are only children. My grandparents on my mother's side passed away and my grandparents on my father's side don't accept me. I can tell you that I don't take advantage of anyone in the Pierce house. I love all of them. I've actually tried to pay rent or even for food expenses but they don't let me. Mr and Mrs Pierce treat me like one of their own children which I'm so grateful for. If you two don't like me that's okay I'll deal but, I love Brittany and Bella with everything I have." I told them

"We believe you. My wife just needs to get used to you. Come here Santana." Brittany's grandfather said opening his arms to hug me. Before I pulled away from the hug he whispered "You're good for them Santana. We'll talk before you leave later." I nodded to that before walking over to where Brittany and Bella were.

"Honey, why don't do go play with aunt Hannah." Brittany told our daughter

"I want to stay with Mommy." Bella whined

"Bella, please go play with aunt Hannah." Brittany said more sternly to Bella.

"No I want to stay with Mommy" Bella said

"Bella, listen to Momma. I'm not leaving." I told her

"Promise?" Bella asked quietly

"I promise. Momma and I aren't going anywhere." I reassured her before picking her up and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay." Bella said after I put her down then ran to play with Hannah.


	18. Chapter 18

After Easter the family of three moved into the apartment that Santana's father so kindly offered to them. was sad to see them go but she knew they'd be back to visit.

"That's the last box." Brittany said setting the box down on the counter.

"Ugh, moving is so much work." Santana said motioning for Brittany to come sit next to her on the couch Mama P had bought them

"I'm glad Bells had someone to play with while we were doing that though." Brittany replied.

"Yeah, but what do you think about ordering pizza for dinner? I'm starving" Santana said with a huge smile on her face.

"You're such a dork." Brittany giggled.

"But I'm a cute dork." Santana replied

"You're my cute dork." Brittany said attacking Santana with kisses which resulted in Santana going into a fit of giggles. When Brittany was finally done attacking Santana she stood up and pulled Santana up with her. "We should probably order that pizza and get Bella." After Brittany ordered the pizza the two walked downstairs to Santana's fathers part of the house, Bella had been playing with Joey while the couple was moving in. Carmen spotted them before Bella did though.

"Hey guys! Bella is in the playroom with Joey."

"Thanks Carmen." Brittany smiled walking away with Santana. When the two got to the playroom they stayed in the doorway for a few minutes just watching the two kids play together.

"Hey Bells, it's time to go." Santana said quietly.

"Hi Mommies!" Bella screamed excitedly throwing herself in her mothers' arms.

"We're going to go eat pizza! How does that sound?" Brittany told their daughter.

"Can Joey come too?" Bella asked sweetly.

"If he wants but we have to make sure with Carmen." Santana replied.

"Yay!" Bella said running off to ask Joey if he wanted to go eat pizza with them. Brittany and Santana just laughed and went to go find Carmen to make sure it was okay that the boy went to eat pizza with them. After looking around for a while they finally found her in the laundry room.

"Hey Carmen, is it okay if Joey comes upstairs to eat pizza with us?" Brittany asked the woman.

"Yeah that's fine just make sure he washes his hands before he eats." Carmen replied.

"Will do thanks Carmen." Santana said walking away with Brittany. When they arrived back at the playroom the two kids were gone but the women didn't get worried they figured their daughter brought the boy upstairs to their apartment. When the two arrived upstairs sure enough their daughter and Joey were in the living room playing.

"Well well well what do we have here?" Santana said.

"Tana!" Joey giggled.

"What!" Santana shrugged

"You're silly" Joey replied with a huge smile.

"Yeah Tana, you're silly." Brittany mocked and kissed her girlfriend.

"Alright, everyone go wash your hands before we eat." Santana said sternly and everyone got up and started walking to the bathroom. "Not so fast Britt" Santana said beckoning her over with her finger. "You know Britt, that wasn't very nice."

"I'm sorry babe." Brittany said with a pout.

"I'm just kidding you goof." Santana giggled and attacked Brittany with tickles which ended up with them on the floor.

"Stop, stoooppp. I'm going to pee myself." Brittany said uncontrollably laughing from Santana's tickles. Santana didn't stop tickling her girlfriend until she heard a laugh that didn't sound like her daughters or little brothers. She turned her head to see her father and Mama P standing behind them.

"I didn't realize you two still did that." Mama P laughed.

"She's too easy Mama P." Santana said standing up and then helping Brittany up.

"I am not!" Brittany protested.

"Yes you are love" Santana replied

"No!" Brittany said crossing her arms and pouting.

"Britt, come on don't be mad." Santana said uncrossing Brittany's arms to hug and kiss her.

"Fine, I'm easy." Brittany said smiling.

"Now that you two have made up I came by to drop off Bella's stuffed duck. You guys forgot it on her bed and I know she doesn't sleep without it." Mama P said pulling the stuffy out of her bag.

"Thanks mom that would not have gone well tonight when we put her to bed." Brittany replied just as her daughter walked in. "Bells, Look what Mimi brought you."

"Thank you Mimi!" Bella said and jumped into her grandmother's arms. While Bella was paying attention to her grandmother Joey was hiding behind Santana not really knowing what to do. Santana had been the first to notice Joey looking very uncomfortable so she turned around and crouched down to talk to him. Santana's crouching made Brittany notice the little boy as well.

"Joe, what's wrong?" Santana asked her brother.

"I don't have a Gama." Joey replied starting to sniffle.

"But you have lots of siblings." Santana replied poking the little boy playfully.

"Tana!" Joey giggled

"You don't need a grandma Joey. You have Tony, Sammi, Britt and I. You also have a daddy and a Carmen that love you." Santana told her brother.

"Okay." Joey smiled

"Do you want to see something cool?" Brittany asked the little boy extending her hand out for him. Once he nodded she took the boys hand and took him to see the music room her and her girlfriend had set up that day. While the two were gone looking at the music room Mama P and Antonio had said their goodbyes and went to their perspective homes. When Brittany and Joey came back to the kitchen everyone ate and had a good rest of the night.


	19. Chapter 19

San POV

I decided to go back to school after Easter break. I was feeling pretty good physically and mentally. After Brittany, Bella and I moved into the apartment we had a lot of unpacking and settling in to do for the rest of the break. It was exhausting but I'm really happy with how it turned out it feels very homey there now. I was just about to walk into the school after everything that happened I was terrified but Brittany stopped me.

"Babe, are you sure you're ready to be back here full time?" Brittany asked me taking my hand in hers.

"Yes I'm sure. I'll be fine, you have your car back so we don't have to worry about me walking home." I replied confidently.

"Okay, but if anything happens promise me you'll let me know." Brittany said looking at me with pleading eyes.

"I promise I'll tell you if something happens." I said sealing the deal with a kiss. After kissing, Brittany and I went into the school and she walked me to my first class which was a study hall, she had art first block. About twenty minutes into the class another study hall class came in the school was short substitutes. My assigned seat was at the end of a row of three desks. All the desks in my row were empty until the other students came in. They sat all around me. I felt my hands start to clam up and my leg started to bounce up and down. The students being all around me was giving me anxiety, I felt myself starting to panic so I texted the only person I knew would be able to calm me down.

Britt POV

I had been sitting in Art class doing my work listening to music when I got a text from Santana

_**Britt, please come.~ Sanny**_

When I read the text I didn't text back I just got up and walked out of the classroom. I didn't even ask to leave although it didn't really matter because teachers were too afraid to give cheerios detention for the expecting wrath that came with it from Coach. I ran all the way to Santana's classroom. I didn't want to just barge into the classroom so I looked around for Santana until I spotted her. It wasn't too hard to spot her beautiful dark brown locks and caramel skin anyways. I noticed she looked very nervous she was wringing her wrists and bouncing both legs up and down. Instead of screaming her name out I whispered it knowing she'd hear me. I only had to say her name once for her to look up and see me waiting for her. She stood up quickly and out of the classroom into my awaiting arms.

"They m-make me nervous" Santana said shaking.

"Shh it's okay, I'm here now." I shushed rubbing my girlfriend's back. Little did we know many other people were watching our encounter.

"Why do they have to sit by me?" Santana asked into my chest and tightened her grip on me.

"Why don't you just move seats?" I asked still rubbing my girlfriends back.

"Because I don't want them to say something to me and I always get yelled at for moving." Santana replied.

"I'm sorry honey. Why don't you go down to the library for the rest of class? I know it's open."

"Okay, then go get a pass and I'll wait here for you." I told her before I kissed her forehead and she went to get a pass. It didn't take her long before she came back with a pass to the library and we walked to the library with our hands intertwined.

"You all set babe?" I asked sitting down and rubbing her back.

"Yes, thank you." Santana replied.

"Alright, I'm going to go back to class then." I stated standing up.

"Okay, I love you Britt."

"I love you too." I told her kissing her goodbye.

After that the day went by without a hitch. That night after dinner Santana and I gave Bella a bath and had a movie night with her.

"Bells, what movie do you want to watch?" Santana asked our daughter.

"Nemo!" Bella yelled excitedly.

"Always." Santana laughed putting the movie in and cuddling up on the couch with Bella and I.

"I love you Santana." I said leaning up to kiss her.

"I love you too Britt." Santana replied

"I love you too Momma!" Bella stated.

"That you do bean." I laughed with Santana.

THE END

A/N: This is unfortunately the last chapter thank you for reading! Sequel coming soon!


End file.
